Learning from a Little Malfoy
by shrtcke128
Summary: What happens when Hermione retuns to Hogwarts to be the new Muggle Studies professor, and she finds that Draco is the Potions master AND he has a daughter that is more concerned with Muggles than being a young Witch? Read on to find out! :
1. Back to Hogwarts

Hey Guys! I am back for my second story! YAAAY! This idea came to me when I was reading some of the other stories about Hermione/Draco. I really liked the idea of Hermione and Draco being professors at Hogwarts, so I decided to write my own rendition of such a tale. Hope you all enjoy it! Courtney

Learning from a Little Malfoy

Chapter One: Back to Hogwarts Hermione sighed. Here she was, ex-Auror and friend to the famous Harry Potter, but now she didn't have a lot to do in her life since Voldemort had finally been killed. The Aurors were dismissed and Ron's dad, Arthur had been named the Minister of Magic. Everything was right and good in the wizarding world for now and people could go back to their normal lives.

Hermione sighed because she was so bored with life. Life it seemed for the past six months dragged on. She tried to keep busy by reading and doing house chores. But nothing could keep her spirits up. Ron and she had dated for a short time after the defeat of Voldemort but decided that they were better as friends. Ron was a beater for the Chudley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team, and after the defeat of Voldemort, he resumed his position. Harry had personally been asked by Dumbledore to come back to Hogwarts to be the new DADA teacher, and he gladly accepted.

"What am I going to do with my life?" she asked aloud to no one, and picked up Crookshanks from off the floor and placed her in her lap. Crookshanks purred softly while Hermione stroked her fur. Just as she was about to start falling asleep, she heard something tapping at her window.

"Hedwig?"

Hermione opened the window and let in Harry's beautiful white owl. Hedwig had a note attached to her leg and had it outstreched proud that she had succeeded in yet another task from Harry. Hermione gently patted her head and gave the owl some feed.

Dear 'Mione, I hope this letter finds you well and that you arent too bored, hehe. Anyway, I was writing to you for Dumbledore, as he wanted to speak with you here at Hogwarts, and is of the utmost importance that you come ASAP. I miss you tons, and hope to see you very soon. All my love, Harry

Hermione smiled at Harry's scribbled hand and decided that she could not stand being in such a bored state any longer. She would head over to Platform 9 3/4 as soon as she could pack her things. She was actually finding this letter quite mysterious as Harry didn't say what it was Dumbledore had wanted, but she wrote him back all the same letting him know she'd be there tomorrow afternoon. She sent Hedwig off in a flurry. She was going back to the one place that held so many memories for her and she was thrilled.

The next morning she was packed and ready to go. She spotted the train and quickly hopped on to find there was hardly anyone aboard. In fact, besides the conductor and the little woman that asked if she wanted something off of the trolley she was the only other person taking the ride to Hogwarts.

'Just as well' she thought as she opened her new book of spells. She read until she heard the train lurch to a stop outside the station by Hogwarts. She got out and saw the one person that made her grin from ear to ear.

"Hagrid!" she cried giving him a bear hug. Well, trying to since he was half-giant.

"Ello' there Ermione! " He bellowed hugging her back.

"I didn't know you'd be the one greeting me, where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's teaching o' course, but he knows you're coming and he's looking forward to seeing you just as soon as you speak with the Headmaster."

She merely nodded as she was lead by Hagrid to the front gate of the most beautiful castle and school around England. It creaked open and she realized that lunch must've been going on because there was a good lot of students eating in the great hall. She breathed in the scent of food and was sent back thirteen years to her seventh year. Oh how she had missed this school.

"Dumbledore knows you're here and is waiting for you in his office. The new password is chocolate covered peanuts."

"Thanks Hagrid" she hugged him once more and made her way to the back of the castle.

She looked to her left, the Slytherin Dungeons were down that hall. She knew Snape had died during the battle, and was one of key factors into finally bringing Voldemort down, and now she did not know who it was who had replaced him. She shrugged her shoulders and continued her way to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Chocolate covered peanuts" she said loudly and the eagle rotated. She climbed on and waited for it to stop to signal her getting off. She stepped off and slowly walked into his room. It was just as she remembered, Fawkes was there perched by his desk and even the sorting hat was sitting above her on a shelf, a fire was also crackling.

"Ah, Miss Granger. You've made it."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore…"

"Please, call me Albus. We're all adults now." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, of course, Albus. (Ahem) Now, I received Harry's letter. What did you need, anything for the Order?" she inquired.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, no dear. It is actually about a position that has become available here at the school."

"What position is that sir?" she asked.

"The position of Professor of Muggle Studies. Our old professor had to leave because his mother is sick, and you were the first person that I thought of, well, me and of course your friend, Mr. Potter." He said smiling. Hermione smiled.

'A professor, at Hogwarts!' The idea never occurred to her, but seeing as how she had no life right now, it seemed to be the perfect solution to her problem.

"Of course, Albus….I'll take it."

"Wonderful, I'll introduce you to your new students tonite before dinner. Now, since everything is settled I'll let you seek out Mr. Potter. He should be done with classes for the day."

"Thank you sir, good day."

"Good day Miss Granger." She curtsied and headed out of the office. She headed toward Gryffindor tower, and hoped Harry would be in his room. She knocked quietly. The door flew open and there stood a tall, black messy haired, glasses wearing, green eyed man.

"Harry!" she squealed as he picked her up and twirled her in his arms. "Hermione, I've missed you." He kissed her cheek and set her down. "Always the shy flirt you were and still are." She giggled.

Harry laughed and took a good look at her. "Hermione you look great, I'm so glad you're here. So, did you take the job?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well I am the one that gave Dumbledore the idea aren't I ?"

"Yes, you're right. Thanks Harry. I thought I was going to go crazy in my tiny apartment in downtown London." Harry laughed.

"Sure thing 'Mione. Come on, let's get you settled in."

Harry and Hermione made their way to her room and put away her things. They caught up on old times and chatted until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Come on Professor Granger, its time for dinner. You'll be sitting by me tonite in the Great Hall." Harry grabbed her arm gently and they walked arms linked to the Great Hall.

"Harry there's something I forgot to ask you, who is the new Potions Professor? I remembered that Snape was killed in the war, and you've never told me who it was. Are they any good?"

"Erm.."

"Harry, who is it?"

"Well, look for yourself."

Harry pointed to the giant table at the front of the Great Hall. There sitting in the Potions chair was none other than Draco Malfoy. The great blonde ferret that lived to make the Golden Trio's life hell.

"MALFOY?" Hermione could hardly believe it.

"Has Dumbledore gone insane?"

"Calm down Hermione, remember Draco did help us spy on the Death Eaters in the end. His parents were killed in the war, and despite it all he still came back here. He really admired Snape and his work here at Hogwarts. He's still an arrogant git, but he's not so bad. Well, once you get past the sneer. "

"I cannot believe I am hearing this from you! Harry, he's our enemy! He's an asshole to put in bluntly. Does he know I am the new Professor?"

"No one does but me and Dumbledore. He's making the announcement tonite."

Hermione reluctantly followed Harry up to the Headmaster's table and sat down. She knew that Malfoy had noticed her when they were making their way up here and ever since then, had not taken his eyes off of her. This was all too weird, and almost too much for Hermione. She felt sick to say the least and didn't quite know what to do. She kept ringing her hands under the table, until she felt Harry take her hand in his. She was greatful for this, and smiled at him.

Dumbledore arrived at the table moments before and was now standing up, and gently cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Hermione became very self aware when he began his speech about filling the new post of Muggle Studies. Dumbledore went on and on about how Muggles were very important to the Wizarding community and that they should keep their relationship with them very close. And hopefully one day they could learn from one another.

"…None other than our own Hermione Granger!"

Hermoine felt a jab in her side. Harry had motioned for her to stand. The whole hall had erupted in cheers. Hermione reluctantly stood up and grinned slightly. She felt kind of hot and sweaty and assumed it was just nerves. She looked down at Harry who was grinning madly and clapping like crazy. She even stole a look at Malfoy, who was clapping slowly and sneering at her. She quickly tore her gaze from him and sat back down. She was nervous alright, but she didn't think it was because of becoming a new Professor at Hogwarts.

Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Coming up in the next chapter we get our first Hermione/Draco encounter. And Hermione finds out about Draco's Daughter! DUN DUN DUN! Haha! Please review and let me know what you think! I will update as soon as I get some reviews. Flames are welcome, but try not to be too harsh, I am still a new author and I hope to make this one better,and less cliché than my last story. Also, if someone would like to make me a banner i would greatly appreciate it! i dont have the program to make one! i think banners makes the story stick out better, and i want to make this a good one! thanks:)


	2. Knock, Knock

Chapter Two: Knock, Knock...

It was late in the evening and Hermione was still unpacking her things, and all she really wanted to do was get some sleep. She yawned loudly and started to make her way to the bedroom when she heard a soft knocking at her door.

"That's strange" she thought, " i just said goodnight to Harry."

She shrugged and opened the door, with a big smile plastered on her face. But, her assumption could not have been any more wrong. Standing before her was the blonde haired, icy blue-grey eyed man that she loathed.

"Malfoy." she said crossing her arms.

Draco Malfoy had changed a lot since they had last seen each other. His hair fell softly in his eyes and he looked more muscular, to which Hermione assumed had been from all those years of Quidditch.

"Hello, Granger...or should i say,Professor?"

He said all of this slowly, and Hermione suspected it was to get on her nerves. She felt like he was trying to see into her soul with the way he was staring at her, and it made her very un-easy.

"What do you want, Ferret?"

"I haven't said anything that would warrant you calling me names. We are both older, more mature, let's try and act accordingly shall we?" He asked motioning with his hand to be let inside.

Hermione wasn't sure what made her do it, but she reluctantly stepped aside and allowed Malfoy into her territory.

"Nice place Granger."

"Malfoy, its the same as yours. Well, except yours probably has Slytherin colors."

Malfoy gave her the slightest of smiles.

Hermoine didnt know how to react with Malfoy's weird behavior and it was worrying her because he wasn't being, well Malfoyish.

"What is it that you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing really. I only wanted to come and welcome you back to Hogwarts is all. And also, i hope that we could possibly be I don't know, partners. We will be fellow teachers for the rest of the year together, now wont we?"

"Yes..." she answered slowly wondering what it was he truly wanted.

"Alright, then its all settled. Welcome back, Hermione."

"Thanks, i think."

They shook hands and Draco quietly exited.

'Wait a minute...did he just call me Hermione?'

Hermione was beginning to think she was losing it. Either that or Malfoy himself was off his rocker.

She sighed and went to her room. All she wanted now was to sleep and put Malfoy out of her mind.

The next morning the sun was shining through her windows and Hermione woke with a smile on her face. Even though the night before was strange, she put it out of her mind and made her way to breakfast to greet Harry at the Heads table. Draco was nowhere to be seen and for this, she was greatful.

"Hey Hermione, how does it feel to be a Professor on your first official day?"

"Well since i havent taught a class yet, i am a bit nervous."

"Dont be. You'll do great. I'm sure you'll excel just like you did in school."

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione and Harry finished their meal and began their way to their respective classes.

Hermione walked in her classroom and sat down at her desk. She found her lesson plan, that she only had time to work on last nite and seemed to only get past the first day. The next few days she had no idea what she'd work on. So she had come up with a plan. A plan she hoped the students would enjoy working on.

The first student showed up about five minutes later, sitting front row, center.

"Hello."

Hermione heard the hello and looked up from her lesson plan.

"Hello, dear."

"You're the new Muggle Studies Professor, right?"

"Of course, and since you know me, I'd like to know your name."

"Of course, Professor Granger, i am Elleory Malfoy. My friends call me Elle (pronounced "L" not ELLIE, just to clarify).

Hermione paled slightly. "Malfoy...as in Draco...Malfoy?"

"Yes, he is my father." she replied with the ever made famous by Draco himself smirk.

Hermione was stunned. Malfoy never mentioned having a daughter. This was just too weird. And now that she had said her name, she looked just like him. She had long straight white-blonde hair and blue gray eyes. But was her mother? She assumed she'd find out from Harry later.

More students were entering her classroom now, and Hermione had begun writing, yes writing her name on the chalkboard. She figured she could do all work wandless because this was, after all, Muggle Studies class.

After a few more minutes, the class was full and students were talking amongst themselves, all except Elle who had spent her entire time writing in her notebook with her quill. She seemed to be getting prepared for class.

Hermione clasped her hands in front of herself and cleared her voice loudly.

"Hello students. I am Hermione Granger, your new Muggle Studies Professor. You may call me Professor, or Professor Granger." she smiled at them.

They all looked so young and nervous. This was a first and seventh year class. Not taught at the same time mind you, but she'd be teaching each class differently. Today was the first year classes.

"I will be passing out your lesson for today. I am afraid that this was sort of short notice for me, so please bare with me, i am still trying to get my lesson plan sorted."

The class remained deadly quiet so she continued.

"The lesson for today will be learning from each other. This means that over the next week you will discuss with classmates, other professors, and even your siblings and/or parents on what they know about muggles and report back to me by friday. There is no length involvement, but please try your best, and dont hesitate to come to me if there are any problems. I cannot give you answers, since i myself am a muggle-born, but i can guide you in the proper direction."

Hermione paused at her frightened looking class.

"Now, are there any questions?"

Hands shot up in the air.

"Yes?"

She had pointed to Elle.

"What if our parents dont know anything of muggles?"

"Then i will suggest that you learn together. That way you both gain knowledge and respect for them."

Elle nodded and smiled at her new professor.

"Now any other comments or questions?"

The hour went by much quicker than Hermione ever dreamed. All of the students seemed very enthused and willing to try their best. She couldn't have been more pleased. She dismissed them on time and began to erase the chalkboard when she heard her name.

"Excuse me, Professor.."

"Yes?"

She turned and there stood Elle.

"What may i do for you Miss Malfoy?"

"Is it true you knew my dad?"

"Uh, yes..."

Hermione didnt quite know why Elle was asking about Draco, but it was making her a little nervous.

"Oh, okay i was only wondering. He told me about you and Professor Potter."

"Did he? And what did he tell you?"

"Only that you were the only one to ever excel more than he did. He told me once he actually admired a lot and that he wishes he could've been a little nicer to you when you two were in school."

"Elle i think its time you were going to your next class..."

Hermione looked up, there was Draco leaning against the doorway, listening to the whole conversation.

"OH! Sorry Daddy." she said sheepishly and made her way past her father who merely patted her head and scooted her off to her next class.

Draco then turned to Hermione who stood horrified at what she had just been told by her enemy's own daughter.

"She looks just like you." Was all that Hermione could think of to say as Draco approached her.

"And her mother. Listen, um, sorry about that. She wasnt supposed to tell anyone i said that."

"And why's that Malfoy? Didnt want anyone to think you'd gone soft?" she said smiling coyly at him.

"Of course! I am still a Malfoy even though i risked my skin for you do gooders."

"Thanks, by the way. I mean i know its very late. But, thank you."

"Look, its over and done with and it was so long ago. I am glad i saw the light before i got my mark. Before i became one of them. It is I who should be thanking you." Draco smiled at Hermione. Actually smiled. Hermione was shocked.

"Who is her mother?"

"Was..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You mean, who WAS her mother."

"Oh, sorry. Divorce?"

"Death."

"Oh Malfoy...Draco I am so sorry."

"Its alright Granger. (Ahem) Her mother was Pansy Parkinson. She died in the war. Dumbledore was able to save Elleory before it was too late, but Pansy didnt make it."

"You loved her didnt you?"

"Who, Pansy? HELL NO! No, no it wasnt a planned pregnancy. But that doesnt mean i am not crazy about my daughter. Quite the contrary. I love her more than my life. She's wonderful. No, my little fling with Parkinson was a mistake, but i thank Merlin for bringing Elle in this world for me."

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"Malfoy, you HAVE gone soft."

"I most certainly have NOT."

Hermione giggled.

"I am so glad you think this is so funny Granger."

"Sorry, its just that i thought you would always have a heart like the Grinch."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, i would like to continue this little conversation we're having, but i have some students to torture."

"Hurry everyone, its Snape reincarnated." Hermione said sarcastically.

"HAHA" Draco shot back equally as sarcastic.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"See you, Granger."

' Well that was the most interesting conversation i've had in a while.' Hermione thought to herself as she made her way to visit Harry.


	3. Learning with Daddy

Chapter Three: Learning with Daddy

Later on that night after Elle had settled in for a night of homework, she noticed her father in the den of their house.

"Daddy, Professor Granger gave us our first assignment today.."

"Oh really, what do you have to do?"

"We have to research on Muggles, get to know how they work, their strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh yea, well that sounds...intriguing."

"And the best part is, i get to work with you on it!"

"What?"

"Yes, she wants us to work with our parents, friends and classmates. Its due on Friday. Will you help me?"

"Elle, i wont pretend to know anything about Muggles, you know that. But, i will try my best to help you."

Elle walked over and sat down on the couch by her father and reached over to hug his neck.

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie."

She kissed his neck, finished her homework, deciding it would be best to wait for tomorrow to begin her assignment on Muggles.

She went to bed dreaming of contraptions called Televisions, Automobiles, and CD's.

The next morning Draco sent Elle off to eat, while he finished some work and then he, himself headed to the Great Hall for a quick bite. He spotted Hermione eating alone and decided to join her.

"So i hear that you have given my daughter her first assignment."

"Yes that is true, and she seems very interested."

"Well she should be. I have never let her not do what she wants. She likes muggles, why, i do not and will not ever know." Draco said this with an air of joking but Hermione didnt notice his joke and looked up at him with pursed lips.

"Malfoy i dont have time for you right now. I gave her the assignment and the rest of my class because i THOUGHT it would help them. You will not ruin this opportunity for your daughter."

Draco put his hands up in defeat.

"And you think i dont know that?"

"I just told you that she likes Muggles, she is more interested in them than Potions or anything else to do with Wizards and Witches. She's nothing like Myself or her mother. She's the spitting image of both of us its true, but she's got some gene in her that is NOT me in the least."

Hermione had had and heard enough. She stood up, cheeks flushed, and she looked like she could spit nails.

"You just dont get it do you!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Its not me i am worried about! I dont want your daughter to turn into you!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You are a BIGOT DRACO!"

"A WHAT!"

"LOOK IT UP ASSHOLE!"

By now the whole Great Hall were staring at the two professors. The place was dead silent and Draco and Hermione had forgotten where they were.

"Hermoine?"

"WHAT? Oh, Harry..."

"Come on, lets go."

Harry gave Draco a look before following her out and into the corridors.

Draco was pissed. He had no idea what he had done. Maybe he was turning back into what he was when he went to Hogwarts. Its just that Granger made him crazy. It scared him. She scared him. He picked up his things and made his way down the hall, glaring at everyone in his direction.

His students were in for one hell of a day.

It was later that afternoon that Draco felt strong enough and had cooled down enough to finally face Hermione.

"Malfoy..."

Draco knew that voice, and rolled his eyes when he heard it.

"What is it Potter?"

"Hey...look i dont exactly know what happened between you two today but whatever it is, she's a bit calmer now. Look...just dont upset her like that. She's very sensitive about the whole muggle situation."

"Obviously..."

"Look Draco Lucius Malfoy, she is still MY best friend and i will NOT have you ruin her teaching here! This is the best thing that has happened to her in a long time. The LEAST you can do is apologize to her!'

"You're right..."

"And another thing...what?"

"I said you're right Potter...for once..."

"Oh...of course."

"Hey Potter..."

"What?"

"Dont ever call me by my middle name again."

"Alright sure."

"Do you think she would mind me going to her tonite?"

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow..."

"I guess so."

They left their conversation where it was, neither one really saying goodbye. Draco didnt really care either, he just had to find some way to make it up to Hermione and at the same time, help his daughter discover Muggles. The right way.

'I think i have an idea.'

Elle was humming to herself as she began writing down what she had so far learned about Muggles. She had to go to the library and borrow some books on them, but she felt so far everything was going alright. Just as she was about to write her second paragraph she heard a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey love. May i come in?"

"Of course Daddy."

"How is your report going?"

"It's going okay. Professor Granger said i should look in the library for some good research material on muggles."

"Typical..."

"What?"

"Nothing, so you've got a paragraph...Can i read what you have?"

"Sure."

"Muggles have been around for Centuries. They started out as very simple creatures. They helped discover the wheel, fire and eventually electricity, helped build modern marvels like bridges, automobiles, and even the internet."

"What the hell?"

Elle laughed. "Here daddy, i think you may need to read this book more than i do."

Draco decided to humor his daughter...for her sake and took the book gently from her hand.

"You really think i do?"

"Professor Granger seems to think so."

"Does she now?"

"Yes!" Elle was in a fit of giggles now.

"Alright you little monkey time for bed. You can finish that up later."

"Nite Dad."

"Nite baby."

Draco tucked her in and kissed her forehead and turned off her nightlight.

He still had the book in his hand.

'Maybe i should take a look at this thing...' he thought as he sat down for a long nite of Muggle learning...yeesh!

Yay! Three Chapters in less than two days, go me! a BIG GIANT hug and thanks to all of my reviewers. I love you all! I think i know where this story is going. I hope Draco seemed more Draco like in this chapter. I know he seems soft, but it is because he's not 17 anymore and he has a daughter to raise. So he has an example to set. Review me please:)

Oh yes, i almost forgot...i dont know how much updating i will do this next week because i have to work A LOT next week, but maybe i will depending on the reviews i receive ;)


	4. Advice from Potter

Chapter Four: Advice from Potter

After hours of reading, Malfoy finally fell asleep. He woke feeling his daughter shaking him.

"Wha?"

"Wake up Dad, you're going to be late!" Elle kissed him and left for her first class.

Draco stretched and went to take a shower.

'I wonder if i should talk to Potter about all this...' Draco rolled his eyes as he stepped into the hot shower letting the water cascade down his built but slender back.

After a good 15 minute shower, he emerged feeling refreshed. He quickly dressed and headed towards the Dungeons for his first class.

"Settle down, settle down!"

The class was not looking forward to today's lesson. The Polleyjuice Potion. Not only was it one of the hardest potions to create, but they would also be testing it on each other. The idea of it all frightened his class immensely. Draco smirked.

"Alright class, write this down..."

Class began...

Two hours passed and class ended without much success. One seventh year got his roots mixed up with an eyeball and his whole potion ended up on the floor after it exploded. Malfoy went the old Snape route and took 30 points away from his house. 'Bloody Gryffindors.' Malfoy thought.

Malfoy walked through the corridors and made his way up the stairs to where Harry was teaching his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Draco peered in. Luckily Potter hadnt seen him yet, he watched intently, crossing his arms.

"Alright class repeat after me...REDIKULOUS!"

The class repeated loudly. "Very good, very very good."

"This makes the boggart turn into something funny. Even if the boggart turns into your worst fear, if you think of something funny no harm will come to you. Now, shall we have a volunteer?"

Noone stepped forward.

Harry spotted Draco standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Ah, looks who's come to pop in. Professor Malfoy, why dont you show the class your Dark Arts skills?" Harry grinned.

"Funny Potter, I dont remember volunteering for this." Draco replied walking casually into Harry classroom.

"Oh come on! It wont be bad. Besides i wont let a harmless thing like a boggart hurt you." Harry patted Draco's shoulder, and the class giggled.

Harry winked at them, Draco scowled.

"Very funny Potter." Draco whispered.

"Fine. I'll play along."

"Good. Wand at the ready."

"I know Potter, just get on with it." Draco rolled his eyes. he knew Harry was playing with him to get a rise out of him, but this was just completely uncalled for.

Harry released the Boggart from the coat closet, and as soon as he did, a white bouncing ferret came barreling out of it. The class was in an uproar! They laughed very hard.

"Ridikulous!" Draco shouted and the Boggart turned into Harry's head on a white furry body. Now the class was really laughing. Harry disintegrated the boggart and shut the class.

"Alright class, enough for today! I want that report on werewolves by 5pm on my desk by friday! NO EXCUSES!"

Harry turned to Draco.

"Thanks for being a good sport, mate." Harry patted Draco's shoulder.

"Anything to make you look foolish." Draco chuckled

"I didnt know you were afraid of ferrets Draco." Harry laughed.

"Shut it, Potter. Ever since Moody had to go and turn me into one, i've had nightmares ever since. But turning YOU into a ferret brings me great pleasure." Draco smirked.

"Ohhhh, I'm shaking!" Harry mocked.

"Look, as much as i love our daily banter Potter there is a reason why i came all the way up here. And using me as your personal guinea pig is not it."

"Fine, fine. Then what do i owe the pleasure, Malfoy?"

"It's Granger, well its her, and my daughter."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I dont know if i want to be apart of this."

"Potter, its not what you think. It's a school project Hermione assigned. Its about Muggles. The thing is, i dont know the slightest thing about them. Well, Elle gave me this book to read last night. I didnt get very far, i fell asleep when i was reading the chapter on kitchen utensils. Anyway, as much as i hate to admit it, especially to you, I need some help."

"Why not go to Hermione, she gave the assignment after all."

"I cant ask her. Elle told me Hermione can only guide students not give them details and all that. Look, please Potter. You know i hate begging, but i'm begging! I need someone who has lived as a muggle. And i am a more hands on person myself, reading about something that i can very go to is much more helpful." Draco smiled.

Harry didnt quite no what to say or do. This task must have really unnerved Draco or he wouldnt be here in the first place.

"Fine, I'll help you. On one condition."

Draco rolled his eyes. He was expecting this.

"And that is...?"

"If Hermione asks, you have to tell her the truth."

Draco thought about this.

"Alright, but ONLY if she asks about it. Besides its due in three days anyway."

"Well, she could very well ask AFTER the fact couldnt she?"

"True, but we'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, i need you to tell me everything you know about muggles."

"We're in for a looooong day. Come on."

Harry lead Draco to his room, and began a long detailed discussion about his life with the Dursley's and how they lived. He only hoped this would help Elle, and maybe even Draco.

Hermione had had a long day, and was now exhausted from all the work being a professor entailed. Her hair was in a messy bun and she made her way slowly back to her room.

She heard something behind her. It sounded like footsteps, and she was a bit wary. So she began to walk faster.

The footsteps behind her went faster as well and someone grabbed her waist from behind, she tried to scream but a hand went over her mouth and muffled her shouts.

"Easy Granger, its only your favorite ferret." Draco said into her ear.

Hermione turned around and gave him a hard glare.

"Dont ever do that again, Draco! You scared the shit out of me!"

Draco put his hands in defeat. "Sorry."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want to say that Elle is doing a fantastic job on her report."

"That's great. But did it really need you to scare me in order to tell me?"

"No, i wanted to do that to annoy you, and i think i accomplished that task" he replied grinning.

"Look, if we're done here i need to get back to my room and take a long bath. It was a difficult day today."

"Students give you a hard time?"

"Yea, seventh years can be a pain sometimes, their arrogance is quite annoying. They have no idea what it is like in the real world."

"Would you like me to have a talk with some of them? I can be quite persuasive when influencing arrogance..."

"Sure, Draco you're the posterboy for arrogance." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"True, that is why i am so persuasive." Draco said coming closer to her.

"Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione said walking past Draco before he had the chance to corner her.

"Goodnight Granger."

Sorry this chapter is shitty! It will get better, I PROMISE! I am still trying to work in how Draco gets more involved with Hermione, besides the Muggle thing. Anyone got any ideas? THEY WILL BE GLADLY WELCOME:) Thanks to all that reviewed:)


	5. Midnight Hero

A/N: Sorry its taken me a while to update! i have been working everyday trying to make money to pay bills. Going to college and working all summer is NOT my idea of fun. However, writing this story has been a thrill so far, and im so happy that its gotten such a warm response. I am going to take the advice from two of my reviewers. so here's a special shout out to orlandobloom1 and RonLuver6! I incorporated both of your ideas into my next chapter! thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enough of my chatter, here's more of Hermione and Draco :)

Chapter Five: Midnight Duty turns into Midnight Hero

It was Thursday evening and it was very late. The day before her assignment was due that she made her students do and she was greatly looking forward to tomorrow when she could finally sit down and have a chance to read them.

But tonite was tonite and she had her duties as a professor, and tonite it was patrol. She was to walk the halls of Hogwarts for two hours, good thing she got a nap in after dinner. Her thoughts were filled of Draco and his daughter come to think of it and she found herself smiling.

'I wonder how they are helping each other learn of muggle life?' she thought as she turned the corner. Much to her dismay what she found was not what she expected.

"AHEM!"

She found three students cornering what looked like a first year in the hall.

They turned around surprised that they had been caught.

"what is going on here?" Hermione asked the student to her left.

"Why Professor Granger, we were meerly reminding this student where his place is." the smart ass student remarked.

"Are you alright?" Hermione looked at the little boy. he looked close to tears. He nodded and scurried off when he saw that the older boys' attention was on the professor.

Hermione let him go, now she had to deal with these two gits.

The boy on her right saw that the first year had left and nudged the bigger of the two in the ribs.

"Oh now look what you did Professor! We were JUST starting to have fun with him."

Hermione was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Excuse me? Having FUN with him? 50 points from Slytherin!" (It figures that they'd be from Slytherin doesnt it? ;) )

"Oh now come Professor, surely YOU know what its like to have a little fun..." The big seventh year said scooting her closer to the wall behind her.

"I suggest you go back to your dormitories, before i report you to your head of house!" Hermione said. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

'Where could Draco be?' she thought.

The two boys started to chuckle. "Come on Granger, you're so beautiful...surely you..."

The boy who was talking suddenly felt something hard jabbing his back, and the other boy was hit with a stunning spell...

"If you know what's good for you Goyle, i would NOT finish that sentence..." Draco whispered in his ear. The young Goyle dropped his wand and put his arms up.

"P-P-Professor Malfoy, we were just..."

"Shut it, Goyle! I do NOT want to hear any of your excuses!"

Draco lifted the spell from Goyle's accomplice.

"Both of you, get back to the dungeons! I will deal with you later!"

Both of the boys nodded and they left in a hurry.

Draco looked down at Hermione, she was still stunned at what happened and it looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Granger...Granger...Hermione...are you alright?" Draco asked, his voice and eyes full of concern.

"Yes, Malfoy...Draco. I am alright. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Draco slowly walked towards her and gingerly took her arm and slid his hand down it to reach her hand.

"Come on, i'll walk you to your place."

"Thanks."

Hermione didnt know what to think. Here he was, her ex enemy saving her life. She was just plain shocked to say the least.

"Draco, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, stop them?"

"Granger..." Draco stopped walking and slowly turned so he was standing in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You've got to stop thinking of me as that spoiled teen i was so many years ago. I am not the same person. By the way... I am sorry."

"Sorry...sorry for what?"

"The way i acted the other day. I know i acted a bit childish and i am sorry. I just tend to get that way with things i dont understand...like muggles." Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"Its okay, Draco. I just am glad you are here tonite. All's forgiven. I overreacted and forgot that it must be hard for you to be in a place that is practically full of the very thing your father hated."

"yes, but i appreciate it more now. I do. Elle has taught ME so much. I have been learning with her this past week and she cant stop talking about you either."

"really?"

"Yes, she adores her Muggles Studies teacher." Draco grinned.

"Well, we're here." Hermoine said looking up at Draco.

Then he did something very unexpected. He knelt down and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"G-Goodnight, Draco."

SHe watched him leave and then slowly turned 'round said the password to her portrait and clamored in.

'i just dont get him.'

'could it be possible that he...'

'NO! Hermione you CANT be thinking of love right now! Your job is on the line!'

Hermione laughed. She couldnt believe she was having an argument with herself, over MALFOY!

'I must be going crazy.' she thought before she fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: i know this chapter is EXTREMELY SHORT, and i am sorry. but i want the next chapter to involved Elle and her report on Muggles, so the next one will be longer. Please review and thanks to all that have read. Please as always RR:) Thanks! Courtney


	6. Project's Due

A/N: I dont know what happened with my fan fiction. I originally posted chapter five ages ago, and it took almost three days for them to post it! so sorry for the wait! my apologies! i just hope this one gets posted faster for you guys. thanks for the kind reviews. Courtney

Chapter Six: Project's Due

The Muggle Life

By: Elleory Malfoy

Muggles started their lives out very simply. They began as extremely inferior creatures and learned how to make fire, kill their food with tools called mallets and spears made out of wood from the surrounding trees and environments. It didn't take long for muggles to adapt to their surroundings and soon they evolved into intelligent beings. They soon learned to read and write and even invent objects. They invented muggle items that are even used today. Things like electricity, the telephone, the television, etc. They helped each other by creating medicine for the sick and learned how to keep those that are terminally ill under very careful watch so they can live longer lives. ...

Hermione read on as she carefully marked Elle's paper. There was no doubt this girl was very smart and she seemed to enjoy her paper because it was five pages long! She seemed to write on and on about anything and everything. There was a genuine interest. Hermione smiled and as this was the last paper she was reading for the night and the one she was most excited about, she decided to personally give it to her student, before the rest of the class. She didnt want to outwardly show favorites, but seeing as how this was the best paper turned in, and seemed to be the most effort put into it, she decided it was the right thing to do.

She walked to the dungeons and found the Malfoy's place where they stayed while in school. She knocked quietly and hoped that she wasnt waking anyone up.

She heard the door creak open and came face to face with Draco. She hadn't seen him since the night before and found herself to be a bit unnerved by him standing there, staring at her with just a tight t shirt and boxers.

"Hi Hermione. What are you doing here?" Draco asked in a friendly tone.

"Hello Draco. I came by actually to give this to your daughter." she held up Elle's paper that had a giant A+ on it.

"She did the best in the class. I wanted to congratulate her personally." she smiled at Draco. She knew he would be very proud of her.

"Oh, of course. She might be sleeping but i know she'll wanna wake for this." Draco smiled and excused himself to go and get Elle.

Elle emerged a few moments later looking very sleepy eyed.

She yawned. "Good evening Professor Granger, my daddy told me that you had something to show me?"

"Yes Miss Malfoy, i do." Hermione held up the paper.

Elle went from being sleepy eyed, to wide eyed in less than a second.

Elle squealed with delight.

"Oh Daddy, did you see? I can't believe it!" She jumped up and down and couldn't contain herself.

"Congratulations sweetheart! I am very happy for you!" Draco said hugging his daughter.

Hermione looked at the pair, she smiled at them both. She could feel the love that the two had for each other.

Draco let go of his little girl and Elle looked up at Hermione.

"Oh thank you, Professor! I loved doing this project and i am so glad that you thought it deserved an A. I worked hard!"

"I saw that you did. I am very proud of you Elle."

"Elle, I think its time for you to be going back to bed."

"Alright, Daddy. Goodnight Professor."

Hermione watched as Draco led his daughter back to her room. Draco came back a few moments later looking very relaxed.

"Thanks for coming by. You made her entire week i think." Draco chuckled.

"Well she did great. I was so excited for her i wanted to give it to her myself." Hermione said sighing.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wish the other students showed more interest in it like your daughter. Most of them received B's and C's."

"Oh...well maybe next time you could be a little more hands on."

"Hands on?"

"Yea, maybe an excursion to Muggle london perhaps?"

"OH DRACO!"

"What?"

"That is a BRILLIANT idea!"

"Oh" Draco said running his hands through his hair.

Hermione was so excited she ran up and kissed him. It wasnt a full on kiss, just a quick kiss on the lips. But none the less, it did spark something. Something that had been hiding deep within them both, although neither of them realized it at the time.

Hermione stepped back. She couldnt believe she just kissed Draco like that. She was just so happy she wasnt thinking about WHO it was.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I didnt mean..."

Draco came closer to her and took her hands.

"Its alright. Its okay. I know why you did it." Draco said smiling.

All Hermione could do was smile.

"Right...well... i better be getting back to my room and going to bed."

"Right, well Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The Following Day

"...And i kissed him!" Hermione was now at lunch talking to Harry about the previous night's events.

"Whoa, whoa! Tell me i am hearing things!" Harry replied, shocked that his best friend sounded off her rocker.

"Well i mean, it wasnt a full on kiss. I was just so excited for Elle that i kissed him on the lips, closed mouth of course." Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Hermione...I just cant believe you kissed Malfoy."

"I know, believe me. But, you're not mad?"

"No, why would i be? You're an adult. I mean if he ever tried anything, then yea, i'd be more than happy to turn back into a ferret. But, it sounds as if you might have feelings for him. Just dont let Ron know anytime soon."

"Well, thanks Harry. I doubt if its anything to worry about. It just happened and probably wont happen again. But thanks anyway."

Harry looked at Hermione. She really looked happy. He hadn't seen her looking this happy since she was Hogwarts.

'Maybe she does have feelings for Draco.; Harry thought as everyone's favorite ferret walked into the Great Hall and sat down by everyone's favorite muggle.

"Morning Potter, Granger." Draco said smiling.

"Morning." they both replied.

"Well kids, im going to go to my first class. See ya." Harry said winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed slightly knowing that this would be her's and Draco's first moment alone since last evening.

"So, how are we this morning?"

"Oh, fine." Hermione answered while buttering her roll.

"Good. You know, Elle was still glowing this morning about her grade." Draco said taking a bite of his chicken.

"Well, she deserved that A. I could tell she really wanted it."

Draco chuckled.

"She's a lot like me in a sense. Unlike her mother, Pansy never made good grades while she was here."

"Do you ever think of her?"

"Sometimes. I mean, we had some good times. But it was my father that wanted us to marry. I never wanted it. Believe it or not, i wanted to marry who i thought fit me. I wanted to marry for love, for companionship."

"Have you dated a lot?"

"Not too much, no. I have a daughter to care for. The women that i have seen since Hogwarts only seem to want me for sex. They dont want anything to do with Elle."

"That's too bad Draco. She's a beautiful, intelligent young lady. She deserves a mum that would love her."

"I agree. She needs a mother in her life. But, her dad needs to be happy too." Draco chuckled.

Hermione looked at Draco. And for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts (the second time) she realized that Draco must really be lonely. She saw his stormy grey, blue eyes and peered in them. He almost seemed lost.

"Draco..."

"Yea..."

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I must go." She was just too close for comfort. They were a mere two inches apart from kissing, and she just couldnt find it in herself to do so.

Hermione knew apart of her was scared. She realized that she felt something for Draco, but she couldnt act on something without knowing how he felt, so she stopped herself. She got up from the table and ran out of the Hall without bothering to clean her tray, and left a confused and bewildered Draco in her wake.

A/N: ANGST! Ain't it a bitch! Haha! Well well well, we finally have something going here dont we? Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know i enjoyed writing it! Love, Courtney

Please R/R:)


	7. Field Trip

A/N: Awww! You guys are the BEST! i cant believe all the reviews i got in such a short posting period. Thanks for making my head swell:) i love you all so much. Tonite was extremely boring at work and i decided to make an outline for this next chapter of things to come. i will try to put as many things in the outline in this chapter as possible. hope ya'll like it and continue to review! Love, Courtney

Chapter Seven: Field Trip!

Hermione looked over the requirements for the third time. She decided to take Draco up on his offer and make a weekend out of studying muggles. The entire weekend spent in Muggle London and she couldn't wait to show her first years what muggles really do and how they live in the real world. She really hoped this would bring new excitement into her classroom and she definitely knew that Elleory would love it. Hermione smiled as she thought of the pint sized Malfoy. That little girl was definitely a spit-fire.

"Class, here are the forms for the field trip this weekend. We are taking a trip to muggle london to research and study how muggles live and spend their daily lives. Although we are going to be studying them you are not allowed to interact with them because we dont want any exposure to our world. Because you all are first years, you are required to have an accompanying guardian with you. Your parents would be fine, as well as an older student that is responsible." Hermione finished her speech and sent the students off and bid them a good afternoon.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Malfoy?"

"Do you think it would be alright if i invited my daddy along? I think he would benefit as much as the first years!" Elleory said giggling.

"Of course he may come. I think he would too, but dont tell him i said that!" Hermione said laughing with her student and giving her a wink.

Elle nodded, bid her good afternoon and skipped out of the classroom.

Hermione sighed. It was the first time she felt truly happy that she was a Professor.

Dinner in the Great Hall

"So, what do you think?" Hermione was talking with Harry about her little excursion over dinner and was asking his advice on the subject.

"What do i think?"

Hermione nodded.

"I think its great. I think those kids could learn a lot. Especially the ones from pureblood families. It could open their eyes really."

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad you feel that way. I am looking forward to it. Did i tell you Draco might be coming along?"

Harry gave Hermione a look, raising his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, Elleory wants him to come with her. You dont think he'd do something stupid and draw attention to us do you?"

Harry laughed at this.

"Hermione, he may be a git at times, but as much as i hate to admit it, Draco isn't stupid. I mean, he DID ask me for help on muggles, now didn't he?"

"Yes, i just hope he wont be a liability is all."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Malfoy could actually learn more than the students on this impending trip.

Later that evening

Hermione was sitting by her fireplace when she heard a soft knock on her door.

Malfoy was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I know you decided to take this trip to London, and i am all for my daughter learning and being all she can and blah blah blah. But do you honestly think i am going on this trip?"

"Draco! You're her father for crying out loud! She LOVES you and wants you to be there to experience it WITH HER!" Hermione cried.

Draco put a hand up.

"May i come in so you can at least shout at me, INDOORS?"

Hermione moved out of the way and made a motion for him to come in.

"Look, im sorry for half yelling at you. Its just..."

"Its just what Granger?"

"Its just that...i think you could learn a lot. This is very hands on. You might actually ENJOY it Malfoy!"

Draco sighed.

"Alright, alright fine! But dont expect me to be all raising my hand on the guided tour!" Draco made a face and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you Draco. But dont do this for me. Do it for her."

"You're right. I will. I am."

"Goodnight ferret."

"Mudblood." Draco winked at her and opened her door and let himself out, closing it quietly.

"This weekend is going to be very interesting." Hermione said to no one.

A/N: Thanks again you guys! Writing this story has meant the world to me, and i am so lucky that so many people have enjoyed reading it. Even the ones that merely read and dont review. THANK YOU TOO:) please R/R! Next Chapter: Hermione, Elle, Draco and the class take the trip to LONDON! YAAAAY:)


	8. Muggle London

Chapter Eight: Muggle London

The day came when the class and its participants were going to Muggle London. Draco was not looking forward to it, but decided to put up a front for Elle's sake.

Hermione made the announcement to the crowd of people waiting outside Hogwarts. It was getting colder as it was getting to be closer to fall and everyone was itching to get somewhere indoors to get warmed up.

"Please, can i have everyone's attention?" Hermione called and waited for the crowd to calm down.

"Right, thank you. As everyone knows we will be taking the trip to London. Please before you board, show me your slips and you may board the Hogwarts Express. It will be taking us to King's Cross and we will be exiting through the brick wall. I'm sure you all know where that is. Then we will be going through Diagon Alley and taking the route to the subway in order to get to Muggle London. We will be exiting near Buckingham Palace." Hermione waited for any questions or concerns.

"Alright, please line up and show me your slips and we will be on our way!" Hermione smiled and began taking the slips.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..."

"Morning Professor!" Elle had her slip and was smiling broadly at her professor.

"Morning Ms. Malfoy! Are you excited about the trip?" she asked the little girl, grinning.

"Yes! I even bought a muggle camera to take lots and lots of pictures." the girl giggled.

"Alright then, go ahead and board the train."

"Okay."

"Morning Draco." Hermione said sweetly as she took his slip.

"I can see you're very excited about today." He said to her as he eyed her.

"Yes, of course. I really want the children to see what i am talking about during class."

"Oh, of course." Draco said chuckling.

"I'll be saving a seat for you." he added before he got on the train.

Hermione nodded to him and continued taking slips.

About twenty minutes later everyone was boarded and the train gave a loud hoot before taking off toward King's Cross Station.

Hermione found Draco and Elle talking in a compartment in the back of the train.

"Hello you two." Hermione said smiling as she sat down.

"Daddy my i join my friends up near the front compartment?"

"You have friends?" Draco replied winking at Hermione.

"Yes, DAD!" she cried rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"Of course, but wait for me once we get to King's Cross."

"Alright." and she kissed his cheek before leaving and waving at Hermione.

This left the two professors alone to talk amongst themselves.

"So..."

"So..."

Draco ran a hand through his silky blonde hair.

"I've been meaning to ask you something.." Draco started and looked at Hermione.

"Yes, Draco?"

"When did i become Draco?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it used to be Malfoy..."

"Oh, well i guess since we both started respecting each other. Plus, i mean, well, you've grown up. I guess without realizing it I began calling you Draco because you arent Malfoy. Malfoy is a name I regard to be the you in the past. Well, you arent such a prat anymore. You're kind."

Draco smiled at this.

"I'm a father."

"She's changed you."

"I know."

"For the better."

"I know."

"Hermione...Granger...oh, dash it all (did i just type that? haha) You leave me very confused."

"Why though? I have always been the same person."

"Yes, but it took me til now to realize it."

"Realize what Draco?"

"What a truly extraordinary person you are."

"What?"

"Well, i mean. You're the one that is kind, and gentle and caring. I know that my daughter has changed me. But you have too. I'm glad that i am on this trip, not only with my daughter but with you as well."

"Well...that has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Hermione replied blushing.

"Really? You mean to tell me you havent had any man sweep you off your feet yet Miss Granger?"

Hermione laughed.

"Nope, its been myself and Crookshanks for the better part of my post-Hogwarts years."

"Why?"

"I dont know. I guess i realized it would be very hard to fall in love with someone because of the war and everything."

"But that has been over for years."

"True, but so many people died. I lost a lot of friends, magical and non in that war. I guess i have been scared to get close to someone."

"I'm sorry" Draco said quietly.

"Yea. But i have no regrets. I am happy."

Draco gave her a small smile before turning to see his daughter opening the door.

"We're HERE!" she cried grabbing her father's hand and pulling him out of the compartment. Hermione followed suit.

The tour began over by Buckingham Palace. Many of the students scrurried around taking pictures and ohhhing and ahhhing over the silmplest of things, cars, the cellphones, the different types of dress. It astounded everyone, especially Elle.

Draco and Hermione walked together and glanced over at one another every once in a while. Nothing was ever said, but it was in those looks that even the passerbyers could see that something special was going on between the two professors.

"Look Daddy look! It's a muggle contraption...um...um...its a horse buggy isn't it professor?"

"Yes, Miss Malfoy it is."

"Daddy, can i go for a ride, PLEAAASSEEE?"

"Alright, love. Let me help you to get on."

Draco turned around after helping Elle on. He extended his hand to Hermione.

"Allow me."

Hermoine blushed again.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Hermione replied giggling.

The rest of the class was given an hour of free time and they were to meet back in an hour to go back to Hogwarts, so they had time to kill.

The driver gave the reins a snap and they were off exploring London.

The wind blew through Hermione's hair gently and Draco found himself staring at her.

Hermione noticed his eyes on her.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said smiling.

"Really, what is it? Is there something on my face?"

Draco laughed.

"No, just your cute button nose."

"Draco Malfoy, are you flirting with me?"

"No, of course not! Malfoy's never FLIRT!"

"Here we go again. The arrogance will never really leave will it?"

"I am what i am." Draco said winking at her.

"Professor Granger, this has been sooo much fun! I cannot believe all of the things you have shown me. Thank you so much!"

Elle was so happy she got up and hugged her Professor. Hermione was a little taken aback, but found herself hugging the little girl back. This felt good, it felt right.

"You're welcome sweetie."

The day ended and Hermione's class was all smiles when they arrived back at Hogwarts. She figured she had finally gotten her student's attention and she was looking forward to Monday.

Hermione found herself waiting for Draco to say goodnight to his daughter. She was sitting comfortably on his sofa and sipping some wine.

"I think the field trip was a success dont you agree?"

She looked up to see Draco smiling at her.

"Yes i do."

He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"Hermione I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing so much happiness to my little girl. She really looks up to you. You should hear the way she goes on about you."

"She talks fondly of you too Draco. She loves you so much."

"I know."

"Draco I-" Hermione never got out the rest of sentence because she felt a pair of lips crash on hers. Draco Malfoy was kissing her! And she liked it. The glass of wine she was holding in her hand went crashing to floor as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh (kiss) my (kiss) God (kiss)..." Draco was trying to get out.

"Draco...what are we doing?"

"Hermione i have been wanting to kiss for the longest time. Please dont talk, dont try and rationalize. Please ...please...just...let me..."

Hermione knew what he meant. She had waited to feel what she had been reading about for years. Yes, she had had sex before, she was no virgin, but she never FELT anything before tonite. She wanted this. She knew Draco did.

She let him take her.

Draco picked her up and took her to his room. He shut the door with his foot and placed a silencing spell on the room so they wouldnt wake Elle.

He placed her on the bed.

"Before we do this..." Hermione placed a finger to his lips and kissed him with all she had.

No words were spoken while they made love. Well, except for the occasional moan of ecstasy. They made love like it would be their last. They didnt know what the 'morrow would bring but neither cared at this moment in time.

What they shared was special and no one was going to take this chance away from them. This was their night. Tomorrow could wait.

A/N: FINALLY! A love scene. Well, sort of. I've never been a graphic "love scene" author. I will try and write more explicit scenes later, but only if my reviewers arent satisfied with this one. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED:)

PLEASE R/R:)


	9. The Morning After

A/N: Woohooo! thanks to all of my wonderful, awesome, spectacular reviwers! I love you all so much.

I wanted to have a song in this chapter because i thought it fit with the situation. Its called "Collide" by Howie Day and i love it! if you've never heard it, please download and take a listen. i highly suggest listening to it while reading the chapter. its really sweet:) Courtney

Chapter Nine: The Morning After

The Dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where i follow, you'll go

I worry i wont see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Dont stop here

I lost my place

I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and i Collide

You finally find

You and i collide

You finally find

you and I collide

"Collide" Howie Day

Hermione woke, feeling incredibly warm and for the first time in her life, she felt complete. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with an ocean of blue. It was first time she had noticed how blue Draco's eyes are.

She smiled intently at him as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Morning." she said groggily.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Hermione grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug and kissed him sensually.

"Last night was..."

"Incredible, wasnt it?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded feeling very satisfied.

"I have a secret to tell you."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked at Draco.

He leaned down where his face was next to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I think i have fallen for you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Draco smiled at her and placed his head on her chest. She heard him sigh.

She gently ran her hand through his hair.

"I could stay like this forever."

"Me too."

"Draco..."

"Hmm..."

"How are we going to break this to your daughter?"

He looked up at her.

"I honestly havent thought about it. I mean, my mind is still on last night."

"Mine is too, but it is Saturday morning and your little one is probably up already waiting for her Daddy to make her breakfast. What is she going to say when she sees me emerging from YOUR bedroom?"

"Well, she understands when that happens that Daddy had a 'friend' over the night before."

This ruined the reverie Hermione was in.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"What?"

"After you've JUST told me that you've fallen for me, you go and say something like that?"

"What...what did i say?"

"I am more than just one of your 'lady FRIENDS'. First of all, i am HER professor! What is that going to look like when she sees me come out of here? Second of all, after yesterday i thought you'd think of me as more than just your play thing!" Hermione cried crossing her arms and huffed.

"Hermione...i didnt mean it that way. I just..." Draco groaned.

'Nice going, asshole' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"'Mione, i'm sorry i didnt meant it the way it sounded. I said that because its the only way i know how to explain to my daughter why adults do the things they do. Having 'sleep overs' is the only i can describe to her what goes on behind my closed doors. She doesnt see it that often. Goddammit Hermione, i cant just go on living my life without feeling a body next to mine!" Draco was upset, not really at Hermione but mostly just at himself. He needed love too. He was a man first, before a wizard.

Hermione took Draco's face in her hands.

"I just dont want to be a one time thing with you is all. I care for you Draco, deeply. And i truly care for your daughter. We've got to think of something to tell her before she comes barreling in here."

"I know, i know." He said kissing her lips.

"Well, i guess we'd better get up and at least try to look like we havent slept in." Hermione said slowly wriggling out of Draco's arms and putting on one of Draco's shirts, and grabbing a robe out of the closet. They all were black of course.

"You look cute in my clothes." Draco said getting out of bed himself and putting a robe around himself.

"I am going to shower. Care to join me?"

"No." Was all Draco heard as Hermione left his room.

Draco chuckled to himself.

Today was going to be an interesting one, he just hoped his Daughter would understand.

A/N: Next chapter will be up as soon as i can type it. We'll find out what happens when Elle finds out what her dad and professor Granger have been up to ;0)


	10. Explaning the Birds and the Bees

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! Alright, first and foremost, yes guys i know how to spell "NIGHT" dont ask me why, but i like spelling it "NITE". I am a college senior and have always been a superb speller (for the most part). And dont worry, i spell correctly on term papers.;) But for fun stuff, like this story, please allow me to spell it differently. I am weird i guess. i really hope it doesnt bother ya'll too much that i spell it that way, but if it truly does, dont read! that is all i will say about that. On with the story:)

Chapter Ten: Explaining the birds and the bees...

Hermione walked slowly out of Draco's bedroom as she heard the shower being turned on. She peered around the corner and saw that Elle was indeed awake and had enchanted the broom to do some sweeping.

She didnt quite know what to do or say since the pint sized Malfoy was busy doing what looked like chores. She was so engrossed that she was humming to herself and muttering incantations at the utensils.

"Good Morning Miss Malfoy."

"Oh! Professor! You startled me!"

"Sorry, sweetie. I didnt mean to."

"Professor...why are you wearing my daddy's bathrobe?"

'Here we go, the moment of truth...' Hermione thought to herself.

This was SUPPOSED to be something Draco would have to do with his daughter but seeing as how he was busy at the moment Hermione sighed and sat down at the table by their kitchen.

"Would you mind sitting down?"

"No, not at all. Just let me put this broom away..."

Elle left the kitchen for a second and returned, sitting down by her Professor.

"Elle, you know when you told me that Your Daddy and i were rivals in school?"

"Yes."

"Well, we were. But, people change. Your dad and i, well, we grew up. And now we share a special bond. What i mean to say is..."

"Professor...?"

Hermione looked at Elle, she was interrupting her speech, but welcomed the interruption.

"Yes, Elle?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you and my Daddy like one another?"

Hermione sighed.

'Oh, thank Merlin' She thought smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes we do. A lot actually."

"Good, i think Daddy needs to have someone. You are so much classier than half the women i have met that he has liked." she giggled and Hermione couldnt help but wonder just how MANY women Draco has had before.

"Hey! I heard that little girl!" Draco said coming into the room and tickling his daughter.

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning." He replied kissing Elle's temple.

"You know Elle, i agree. Hermione here, is DEFINITELY better than any woman i think i have ever met." Draco winked at Hermione.

Hermione in turn, blushed.

She mouthed a 'thank you' at him and he smiled in return.

"Does this mean that you're going to be staying with us?" Elle asked.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Well, are you and daddy going to get married? OH! Are you going to be my new mummy?"

Hermione frowned.

She cared for the little girl, but didnt know how to respond. Draco and her definitely werent serious yet. Or so she thought.

"I-I dont know..." she looked at Draco for help and he cleared his throat.

"Elle, why dont you go get dressed and i will take you into Hogesmeade to get some sweets?" Draco asked.

"YAY!" Elle cried running into her room.

"Sorry about that." Draco said running his hands nervously through his hair.

"It's alright. I'm sure it can be hard on her not having a woman around here. Not that you are doing a bad job. But..."

"I know."

"Last night was wonderful Draco. But i really must be going. You spend some time with Elle today, and we'll catch up later this week."

"Alright." Draco said slowly and walked her to the door.

They kissed lightly as Draco opened his door for her.

"Goodbye." Hermione said softly.

"I'll see you soon." Draco nodded at her and shut the door.

Hermione felt very confused. She knew what she felt for Draco was more than just lust. But did she really LOVE him?

And more importantly did the old Slytherin sex god love her in return?

Hermione was getting more and more worried by the second. She didnt quite know what to do so she did the next best thing.

Owl Ginny.

She told Ginny everything, from her first arriving at Hogwarts to be a professor, to Malfoy and her closeness, the field trip and even the night before and morning after. She only hoped Ginny would understand.

A few days later she got her response from Ginny telling her that she'd be there that very day and that they'd have much to talk about.

The day of Ginny's response

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she entered her common room. (Hermione had given Ginny her password).

"In here Ginny!" Hermione called from her bathroom.

"Are you decent?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes, I am just trying to finish some laundry."

"Sooo...about Malfoy! SPILL! Spill rignt now Granger, or i will be forced to take points away!" Ginny did her best McGonagall impression.

Hermione laughed as her girlfriend. Ginny was still as silly as ever even after thirteen years.

"I really care for him, and adore his daughter, but i dont know if i really want to be a mother right now. Not to sound selfish or something, i think i might be really scared at the concept. I mean, Elle is Pansy's child!"

"Hermione, do you know stupid you sound right now?"

Hermione threw Ginny a very smug look.

Ginny clucked her tongue.

"Look, im sorry Herms, its just that, well Pansy is no longer around, and Draco DID say that Elle adores you! Did you not say that he told you that she talks about you all the time?"

"Yes, Gin. Its just that i dont want her to get her hopes up about me. I am normal woman and its like she's putting me on a pedastal or something. Its almost like i can do no wrong with her or something."

Ginny put her hand over Hermione's.

"Hermione...that is exactly the kind of mother every child wants. One that truly cares about them, and can seem to do no wrong."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and thought about what was just said.

"Alright. But Draco and i are just 'special' friends right now."

Ginny laughed.

"Yea, and I'm father time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Draco and i need to discuss where we are."

"yes, i'd definitely agree."

"By they way, Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"Is Harry still single?"

A/N: Alright folks, there is chapter ten! i love you all and am so glad that yall love my story! i am now in school, and dont really know how often i'll have time to update. but i will try and will feel more inclined to do so if you review:) also, my car has gone to shit and i basically have to find another one over the next few days. i have a job and its going to be difficult to get to work. i had to call off tonite b/c of that very problem. sigh. oh well. anyway...i cant wait for the new HP book! and DONT WORRY! i wont let anything in the new book effect this story:) love to all!

Courtney


	11. Avoidance?

A/N: OH MY GOSH, I am sooooo sorry that it has taken me an unbelievable amount of time to update my story! I have been swamped with school and work, so updating has been taking a backseat. I am sorry guys! Please forgive me! I throw myself down at your mercy!  So for your kind patience here is the next chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Avoidance?

It had been several weeks since Hermione had spoken to Draco about 'where they were going' and she didn't know whether she wanted to tell him at all. In the back of her mind she had this idea that maybe if neither one ever addressed it then everything would be alright. There were no commitments, no papers to sign. It would be just the two of them together, having fun. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You still haven't told him have you?" Harry said sliding down next to Hermione during breakfast.

"What do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly while eating a bagel.

"You know what I mean Hermione Granger. You need to talk to Draco."

Hermione gave Harry a look.

"Harry I don't need you telling me how to run my love life!"

Harry huffed.

"So you DO care for him? I mean since it is your LOVE life and all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry had been right. She knew that deep down she really did care for Draco but she didn't know how he felt. Ever since his Hogwarts days he had this reputation of being an extreme ladies man, and even though those days were over Hermione couldn't help but feel a little agitated.

Later that day

Muggle Studies had been going really well and Hermione was really starting to enjoy teaching her students even more than she had hoped.

"Class I want you to go home tonite and remember to read over the different kinds of racism there is in the muggle world and compare and contrast it to the wizarding world. I want the report on my desk by next Monday!" she gave the class a smile and dismissed them.

She noticed that Elle was approaching her desk.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy what is it?"

"Professor….why haven't you come to see my daddy?"

(Ahem) "Well I have been very busy, and I'm sure your dad has as well."

"But Miss Granger, I LIKE you and my daddy together. Don't you like hanging out with us anymore?"

Hermione could feel her heart breaking.

She walked over to the other side of her desk and sat by her student.

Hermione sighed before speaking.

"Elle, of course I like you and your dad. Its just that well, when you're an adult things are complicated. And well, I am sort of feeling muddled at the moment about a lot of things. It has nothing to do with you. Don't you worry about me OR your dad." She smiled at the young lady and put her hand on her head.

"You better go to your next class, or you'll be late."

"Alright, Professor."

Hermione looked down the hall as she watched students pass and smile at her. She smiled feebily back and wondered if Draco was thinking about her.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Dungeons

"Mr. LONGBOTTOM!"

Draco was now yelling at Neville's youngest son, Stewart. Some things or people never change.

"I know you didn't miss read my instructions which are CLEARLY marked on the board. Please tell me why your potion is GREEN when it should be a shade of BLUE?" Draco was very on edge.

It wasn't just his classes either. There was a certain Gryffindor he couldn't keep his mind off of.

"I-I-I dont know Professor Malfoy. I thought I had the potion the way you wanted it."

Malfoy squeezed the bridge on his nose.

He scoffed, "Get out of my sight Mr. Longbottom. I WILL be writing your father tonite on your incompetence."

Longbottom merely nodded and walked slowly out of the classroom after Malfoy dismissed his students.

Draco let out a much needed sigh. What did he do to make Hermione ignore him like this? He was wracking his brain when he heard someone enter his classroom.

"I'm too busy right now, please leave." He said this without even bothering to look up.

"What if its someone who cares about you?"

Draco looked up, Hermione was standing there looking a little shy. Draco smiled at this.

"H-hi." She said.

"Uh, hi. What brings you down here?"

"I thought maybe we could talk."

"Oh, alright. Have a seat."

Hermione sat down in one of the student chairs and looked up at Draco who was leaning against his desk.

Draco chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of our days at Hogwarts sitting in that desk."

Hermione smiled, and just to get on his nerves raised her hand, muttering she knew the answer.

"Miss Granger, I haven't even asked a question."

"Yes you have."

"Really? And what my question be?"

"Why have I been avoiding you?"

Draco looked down at the floor. He didn't really know how to react to her being so straightforward.

Hermione put her hand down and sighed.

She got up from the desk and wrapped her hands around Draco's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Draco I want you to know that none of this is your fault. I don't really know why I have been avoiding you. Maybe its me. Maybe I don't want to get hurt, maybe there is some part of me that is still thinking that you haven't changed."

Draco started to argue but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Look, no matter what happens I want you with me. I don't know how I feel yet. I'm still sort of confused at the moment, but I DO care a great deal for you. Please just give me some time."

Draco nodded at this and placed his hands on her face.

"Can I at least get a kiss before you start thinking over it?"

Hermione smiled.

"Of course."

They started to lean into one another but as soon as their lips touched, they both were interrupted by a panting Stewart Longbottom.

"MR. MALFOY! PROFESSOR!"

Draco looked very disgruntled.

"YES?"

"COME QUICK, ITS YOUR DAUGHTER!'

"WHAT!"

Hermione and Draco ran out of the classroom and into the hall.

There was what looked to be some sort of ransom. But it was written in blood.

Draco could barely read the writing on the wall before he threw up.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand before she started crying.

She looked at Stewart and said to him, "Go inform Dumbledore that Miss Malfoy has been taken. GO NOW!"

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, so she slowly approached Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him.

"I'll kill him, I'll KILL HIM!"

The walls of the dungeons echoed before they were quietened by Draco's sobs.

A/N: HAHAHA! So, what did the note say? What has happened to Draco's little girl? Find out in the next chapter! I'm such a bitch I know to make you guys wait. But I hope you are happy with this chapter. Please R/R!  Courtney


	12. Ransom

A:N: Hey Everyone! I am SOOO Sorry that It has taken me so long to update. I am a terrible person, and you must find it in your hearts' to forgive me, PLEASE! School is finally over for the summer and I have two glorious weeks to update my story. Well, actually one week, b/c next week I'll be home in Houston and Galveston visiting family before College starts back up for the fall on the 31st. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for inspiring me to keep updating. It's greatly appreciated!  Love, Courtney

Chapter Twelve: Ransom

_If you want you precious Daughter found alive, you will come ALONE Draco! You have forsaken my name, and for that you will be punished! Disobey Me and you will never EVER see Elleory again! LM_

Draco had tears running down his face from all the anguish he was experiencing. The ransom his father gave him written in blood on the wall of the hallway kept flashing in his mind, and not even Hermione could console him. He wanted to throttle anyone that came within 30 feet of him.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, there was nothing she could do. Draco had completely shut down. She thought he was going mad, and so far he hadn't even bothered to go after his daughter. It seemed he was in hiding.

She decided to pay him a visit, even though it was against her better judgment. But she loved him, wait……did she really think that?

_Knock, Knock_

"Draco, please open up, its me."

A few moments later the door to Draco's quarters slowly creeped open. Hermione was sure that Draco had magiked them open because he didn't appear at the doorway.

She let herself in and quietly closed the door.

"Draco…"

She heard a sob from his bedroom.

She walked slowly over to the entrance to his door and found him completely sitting in the dark. He looked to be in some sort of a trance. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Hermione sighed and walked over to his bed, sat down and reached over to cup his face.

Draco winced and looked surprised to see her there.

"Dont touch me."

It was barely above a whisper, but Hermione had heard.

She teared up and started to walk out.

"Draco whether you want to hear it or not, Harry wanted me to tell you that he'd help you in finding Elle. You cant just sit here and do NOTHING! I love her too you know! Get up off your ass and go out there and find her!"

Draco stood, and within seconds he had his wand out. Again, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Get out, Granger. I don't want to see you here again. Nothing you or Potter could do would save my little girl. She's all I have. No one else will ever be the same. Not even you. My father has already killed her. I know it."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks now and she hiccupped when she started to speak again.

"Draco, please don't do this! I LOVE YOU!"

"Get out!" It was the first time Draco had raised his voice at her. It was unsettling to say the least.

Hermione gasped and ran towards his door.

_Oh God. Please help him. _

Hermione silently prayed as she ran to her room, she knew she wouldn't be sleeping much tonite.

Harry Potter had walked to school grounds on patrol many a night. Tonite was different however because he was wary about a certain escaped Death Eater. Harry and Draco had never really gotten along but he knew that if it were his daughter, he'd be doing everything and enlisting everyone for help. Draco seemed to be doing the exact opposite. He'd been holed up inside his room for days! Not to mention the fact that he'd basically threatened his best friend for only trying to help!

Harry decided to pay Malfoy a visit, and damn the consequences.

"MALFOY OPEN UP!" Harry banged on his door.

"Draco, don't MAKE me open this door using my own devices. You know I can!"

Draco flung the door open. His cheeks were tear stained and was pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry smirked at him.

"Look Draco, Malfoy, listen I didn't mean to yell, but you must go and find your daughter. Quit moping. I want to help you."

Draco laughed maniacally.

"Do you honestly think YOU can defeat my father?"

Harry gave him a "I beat Voldemort to a pulp, what do you think" look.

Harry sighed.

"Malfoy please put your wand down. I didn't come here to fight you know."

Draco rolled his eyes and slowly lowered his wand, walked away from the door and sat on his couch.

Harry was still standing outside and allowed himself in.

Harry sat on the chair opposite the couch.

"I don't know what to do Potter." Draco said slowly. He looked up at Harry who was staring at him.

"Draco, mate, we'll figure something out. I promise. Tomorrow we'll begin our search. I talked to Madame Pomphrey and she is coming over tonite with a sleep drought for you. One that will be dreamless so you can get a full night's rest."

Harry stood up to leave.

"Potter…."

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

Harry nodded in Draco's direction.

Harry left and closed Draco's door.

Draco realized he had been horrible to Hermione and vowed that once he got his daughter back he'd do everything in his power to show her that he didn't mean what happened between them earlier in the evening.

He sat back and closed his eyes and waited for Poppy to arrive with the sleep drought.

_I really hope I can save my daughter. I cant live without her. She helped heal me. _

Draco looked into his fireplace.

"I swear on your life, Elleory that I will get you back. I love you."

Draco said aloud and marched into his room to prepare for tomorrow's plan to save his daughter's life.

A/N: It's a bit short I know, but I wanted to separate the two chapters leading up to Elle's rescue. And don't worry, this story is far from over! Please R/R! 

A/N 2: alright I received some reviews from you guys already! Thanks, and I managed to fix my dumb stupidity! Snape is indeed dead as I had placed him in the story. I am so sorry you guys. I honestly forgot that I had him already dead at the beginning. I'm a terrible author. HAHA. But I fixed it, so I hope that everything is correct and sorted out now. Much love!


	13. Elle's Kidnapper!

A/N: I am sooo sorry guys! I know that it has taken me a while to update, but school started last week and I had tons to work out with my schedule. But all is well now, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, EXCEPT Elleory, so please don't take her away from me! ;)

Chapter Thirteen: Elleory's Kidnapper!

Lucius Malfoy sat at his large desk in his study. He was contemplating on how he was going to pull this off. He was now (believe it or not) a balding, 65 year old man, and he was much slower now than he used to be. Age had caught up with him and now he had gone and kidnapped his only grandchild. Granted, she didn't know this WAS her grandfather that had done this to her. If she had, she might have been more cooperative. She wailed and kicked and screamed all the way to the Manor.

Mr. Malfoy sighed. What was he going to do now? Only time would tell and he knew that Draco would be furious with him. Draco had never trusted him again after his sixth year at Hogwarts, and had completely severed all ties with him after the war.

Lucius had spent two years in Azkaban for his crimes and believe it or not, he had become a changed person. Though on the outside he was still cold as stone, he was different now. Two years in a prison like Azkaban did that to people.

Elleory Malfoy was running around frantically in the spacious room she was placed, trying to find someway out. Alohamora was not working no matter how hard she tried.

_Must be some dark magic that has been placed on the doors_.

As she thought this, the main door to room creaked open and her captor waltzed into her room.

"What do you want?" she asked in a superior tone that reminded Sr. Malfoy of his son in his younger days.

He bowed slightly towards the eleven year old and said, "Lucius Malfoy at your service."

"Lucius Mal-" Elleory's eyes bulged out of her head.

Lucius noticed his grand daughter's eyes and realized that Draco had never told her about him, and now she was realizing just who had kinapped her.

"You're my Grand-"

"-father yes. Yes, my dear I am." Lucius sniffed but now because he was getting upset just more because he had allergies.

"Is there anything I can get for you before I go to bed?"

"Yea, you can get me OUT OF HERE!"

"I am sorry my child, but I cannot do that."

"Why not? If I am part of your blood then why keep me here? My daddy will come for me!"

"I am counting on it!" Lucius said and slammed the door behind him leaving Elleory to cry in his wake.

She let the sobs take her into a dreamless sleep.

"I can believe I let you talk me into this Potter!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, shut up!"

"Look, it was _your_ idea in the first place!"

"I know that Draco, but keep quiet. You want your daughter alive don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then shut your bloody mouth!"

Draco sighed.

He was sick of following the boy who wouldn't be killed advice anyway.

He placed the invisibility cloak over himself and flew to the north part of Malfoy Manor. Potter could make a fool out of himself, but you catch Draco Malfoy pretending to be a woman, ever!

It was Potter's idea to dress as Bellatrix LeStrange to gain access to the Manor. But Draco refused, he didn't care if his _aunt_ wouldn't have minded, it was too _weird_.

Draco shook off the gooey feeling it gave him and proceeded to fly to his old bedroom window. Luckily Draco knew how to break the charms that were kept on his father's home. After all, he had lived here for 18 years.

He opened the window to his bedroom and slipped in. He looked around and gasped. There she was, his little girl, lying on his old bed. She looked like an angel. But he could see her tear soaked cheeks and noticed his pillow and how wet it was. He gathered her in his arms, and kissed her cheek softly.

"It's alright, love. Daddy's here."

Elleory slowly opened her eyes.

"Daddy?"

Draco nodded, tearing up only slightly.

"Yes, Elle. I am here."

She hugged her dad tightly.

"I knew you would come."

Draco smiled.

"Of course. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"She didn't think you'd come for her. What took you so long, _son?" _

Lucius Malfoy had witnessed this little heartwarming reunion without being seen somehow and cringed at the exchanged of father and daughter.

"Hello, _dad._"

Lucius clucked his tongue.

"Draco, how nice to see you've come to your daughter's aid."

Draco put Elleory down and stepped in front of her, just in case his father tried something funny.

"She is not your concern. Why kidnap her?"

"Easy. Because I wanted to see you again."

"Excuse me?"

"Draco, why have you forsaken me?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"I thought you would've been a Death Eater by now, son. Followed in my footsteps, anything bad. But no, you had to follow in goody two shoes Dumbledore and become a Professor at that God-forsaken School!"

Draco chuckled.

"Death Eaters no longer exist father. And besides, I didn't do it for Dumbledore. I did it for my mentor. Severus Snape. He was the one who really helped me after the war."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Figures."

"Alright, that is enough, the both of you!"

Harry Potter had shown up, and sneaked in behind Sr. Malfoy when both were jabbering on.

He joined Elle's side and squeezed her shoulder softly.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Sr. Malfoy was outraged.

"I told him to come with me."

"Why?"

"Why! WHY? You kinapped my daughter, you, you…..as-"

"Malfoy." Harry motioned towards Elle and Draco held his tongue.

"You're lucky I'm not reporting you to the Aurors!"

"Ha! If they could ever find me!"

"I'm sure they could father, seeing as how I know all of your "get away" spots."

Malfoy Sr. sniffed again and slowly turned around to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Elle's voice cried out.

"Grandfather…." She said meekly.

Lucius turned back around to look at his grand child.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do this?"

"IT doesn't matter anymore."

Draco turned to leave with his daughter in tow and Harry stood glowering at Lucius.

"Potter, come on."

Draco was already out the window on his broom, waiting for Harry. Elle was sitting behind her father, holding on tight.

Lucius watched as his only son flew into the night sky, and cried out just as Draco could no longer be seen.

A/N: HAHA! Another cliffy! Sorry nothing of importance happened in this chapter, but I hope ya'll liked it. The next chapter will have Hermione in it I promise! But she wasn't important to this chapter, so I couldn't include her. OH! HAPPY LABOR DAY! 

Please REVIEW! 


	14. Draco's Apology

A/N: I know, I know you guys HATE me. IM SORRY! I've been busy busy in school. And also reading other people's fan fictions!  I have been reading great one's lately. Also, there is only 49 days left until Goblet comes out! Aren't you guys excited?  good thing I don't have class on Friday's (not to rub it in or anything) hehe. ;) alright, on with the story!

Chapter Fourteen: Draco's Apology

"Back home safe and sound." Draco said to his daughter softly as he tucked her into her bed. He did it manually because he wanted to stay by her side the whole night. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Daddy…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Grandfather….he didn't _seem_ like he wanted to really hurt me."

Draco sighed.

"Well, even if he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt you, he is a good actor. Dont worry with him anymore, we don't need him. You're all I need." Draco said smiling at Elle.

"And Professor Granger." Elleory replied smiling.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Come on, Dad. I have seen the way you look at her, you _care _for her!" Elle said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, young lady! It's time for you to go to bed." Draco said seriously, although he was amused at his daughter's intuitiveness.

Elle yawned, she was very sleepy.

Draco kissed her temple and brushed some stray hairs away from her face.

"I love you." He whispered as he knelt to kiss her cheek.

Elle mumbled something unintelligible, but Draco knew that was her reply of 'I love you too' and he smiled at this.

He quietly got up, and shut the door to her room.

Draco sighed.

_Elle's right. I do care for Granger….Hermione. She's probably so pissed at me right now anyway. Maybe I should wait until morning before going to see her._

_No! You have to go now! She loves you! You heard her say it and comprehended it even in your right state._

Draco muttered as he placed a concealing charm on his whole quarters so no one could get in, besides him of course.

He then made his way to Hermione quarters.

He sighed again, just how was he supposed to explain his actions?

He knocked quietly, and even though he wanted her to answer, he almost hoped that she wouldn't. He remembered Third Year when she almost hexed him and then proceeded to punch him. Unbenownst to himself, he began rubbing his cheek, and chuckled. Man, this woman, this witch was something else., but in a definite good way.

Hermione opened the door wondering who would be there so late in the evening.

When she saw it was Draco, she flung the door open and threw her arms around his neck.

"I was so worried." She said burying her face in his neck.

"Its okay…shhh…" Draco said stroking her back.

"I'm alright, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back.

"Yes, I can see that."

"How is Elle? Is she alright? Was she hurt? Did you see Lucius?"

Draco put his hands up.

"May I come in? Once again, you're trying to have a conversation out in these open hallways where anyone could hear."

"Oh yes, of course."

Hermione moved to the side as she let Malfoy in.

Draco walked in and turned to look at her.

"First of all, yes Elle is perfectly safe, no she was not hurt and yes, yes, I saw my father….her Grandfather."

Hermione accioed some tea and poured him a cup.

"Thank you."

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, there was another reason for me coming here tonite, I mean besides telling about Elle. "

"What is it Draco?"

"Hermione, I am so sorry about treating you with such malice earlier, I mean I was so overcome with grief what with losing Elle and everything. All that hatred for my dad came back and I didn't mean to direct them at you."

Hermione eyes were tearing.

She reached over and took Draco's face in her hands and pulled him to her. They touched foreheads.

"It's alright. I understand perfectly. I know you were distraught."

"Oh Hermione, I have missed you."

He kissed her passionately. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and now were laid down on her couch. He nipped her neck as she moaned his name.

"Draco, I love you." She said barely audible but Draco had heard it.

He kissed her lips before responding.

"Hermione, I love you as well."

Hermione grinned and started laughing.

"And just what do you find so funny, Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, except that we go from being so hostile to one another and then years later, we end up being lovers. Crazy notion don't you think?"

"Yea, but you're more than my lover 'Mione, you're my girl. My lady, I mean."

"Aww, Draco." She said and leaned in for another kiss.

They kissed intensely for a few minutes until Hermione pulled away…

"What is it?" Draco asked, worried.

"Well, I was just thinking…. What happened when you saw your father again?"

Draco looked at her with his grey eyes and answered quietly, " Nothing really. I just told him to stay out of our lives basically."

"Elle seemed to be intrigued by her Grandfather."

Hermione looked at him with sad eyes.

"'Mione you don't need to worry about Lucius."

"But Draco, he's your father! Maybe he's changed."

"No he hasn't! He kidnapped his granddaughter for crying out loud!"

"He did it to see you!"

Draco sighed.

"Let's not fight, please."

Hermione nodded and bit her lip.

"I love you Draco, but you need to let go of your pride."

"Hermoine, please, I don't want to get into this now. I haven't seen you in a while and I just want to spend the night with you without fighting."

He kissed her softly.

They shared another special night together and it wasn't until morning when Draco woke that he realized Hermione words.

What if his father had changed?

He'd have his daughter to thank for that.

Draco smiled as he looked down on the beautiful girl still asleep in her bed.

He quietly got up, got dressed, and went back to his room praying that he wouldn't wake either his girlfriend or his daughter.

He had a lot of thinking and contemplating to do in the coming weeks and he only prayed that he'd figure out what to do.

Please read and review!  


	15. Bah Humbug

Alright, I know I have been seriously lacking in the update department. But, school is finally out for the winter break, and I don't go back for over a month. I hope to finish this story before then, so expect at least two or three more updates before I go back to school. My humblest of apologies.

Chapter Fifteen: Bah Humbug

Draco stood in the back of Hermione's classroom. He watched her in darkness as she was showing her class new improvements in the muggle world of CGI entertainment with the world of film and television. Everyone was astounded, including Draco, although he would never admit to this.

It was almost Christmas and Draco noticed Hermione had a little wreath hanging above her classroom door and as she said goodbye to her class for the day and kissed his daughter as she exited the room he couldn't help but how adorable they both were.

His daughter's blonde-white curls bouncing happily as she joined her friends to go have lunch and Hermione's pink nose, and red cheeks flushed with the warmth from the classroom.

He walked over to her, gave her a cheeky grin and kissed her nose.

"What were those contraptions called again, with all the lights and people in them?"

"Oh, those were called Movies Draco, and the people are actors."

"Oh, like in a play?"

"Yes, exactly that. Except the movie takes a lot more time to film and even more time to edit."

Draco gave her a weird "huh" look.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ask your daughter, she knew all about them in class."

"Speaking of my daughter, she has been wanting to see if maybe you could join us for this Christmas celebration here at Hogwarts…"

"Oh, I'd love to..but…"

"But, what?"

"Well, Harry wanted me to come to Grimmauld place with him this year and celebrate with Himself and the Weasleys.."

Draco made a face.

"No way!"

"But Draco!" Hermione whined.

"NO Hermione. I am not spending my Christmas with those redheads. Uh-uh. No." Draco said shaking his head.

Hermione pouted.

They were walking towards the Great Hall to get some lunch and Hermione spotted Elle talking to Harry.

"Hey you two." She called.

Harry looked up at her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Draco and I were just discussing our Christmas plans."

"So were we." Harry said winking at Elle.

"Yea, daddy, we think that maybe you and I, and Miss Granger if she would like, would like to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor…….with Grandfather."

Draco gave her a surprised look.

"Elle, I really don't think we should be going back there. Lucius kidnapped you! Have you forgotten already?"

"No dad. But I really think grandfather did not want to hurt me. He just doesn't know how to express his feelings. The only way he could get to you was through me. Please, please consider it!"

Elle was intertwining her fingers and pleading with him.

His face softened a bit.

"Alright. I'll consider it. I'll write to him tonite, but don't be surprised if he doesn't want us there. He is a spiteful old man, just like that Ebenezer Scrooge fellow."

Hermione and Elle giggled.

"What, I HAVE read a few muggle books. I like that Christmas Story book."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright loves, I gotta be going now. I have papers and tests to grade." She winked at Elle and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Draco smiled at her and watched her walk away.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Draco looked at Harry.

"Yes, yes I am, Potter."

"Good, but if you break her heart, you know I'll come after you personally."

"Well its not like you don't know where I live." Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes and sneered.

Harry walked away and left Draco with his thoughts.

Draco sighed and walked to his classroom.

Later that Night

_Lucius,_

_It is for my daughter that I write this request of you and not my benefit. She would really like to spend her first Christmas ever with her grandfather, and I don't want to deny her that right. Please if you have a heart at all send me an owl back with note with your answer. You have one week's time seeing as how this is December 11th and we only have two weeks until Christmas. _

_Draco_

Draco re-read the note and attached it to his owl and watched Talon fly off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He couldn't believe that he was actually going to give his father a chance. He could only hope his daughter could teach his grandfather to love, like she made her father care for muggles.

He smiled at the thought. His thoughts also drifted to Hermione. The two had grown close over the past five months and he loved every minute of it. He just hoped that he wouldn't somehow mess it up.

He decided it was his bedtime.

Tomorrow he would hear from his so called father and decide if he would make the decision he had been fearing to make.

Did he really want his daughter to know Lucius? Did he want him around her, to influence, to mold perhaps? So far, Draco had been doing a good job he thought. He definitely didn't want his daughter to be influenced negatively. Hermione certainly seemed forgiving of Lucius' acts of hatred towards muggles, maybe he should be too.

No.

He hated his father. His whole life it had been engrained in him that muggles all of them were just mudbloods, and inferior specimens. And look where that got Draco. Absolutely nowhere and his mother had to even suffer Lucius's wrath. He hated him then, and he continued to hate him now.

But he would do it for Elleory. He would try for his only daughter.

Because she taught him to feel again.

She taught him to love again.

His little girl, her smile lit up his days and evenings and he could only hope that no matter what would happen over Christmas that his little girl would not be influenced negatively by Lucius.

He leaned over to kiss his daughter after turning out her nightlite.

"Goodnight, my daughter."


	16. Just Like You

A/N: I am back you guys!  I am soo sorry it has taken me a good six months to update. No, I haven't abandoned this story either. In fact, im quite determined to finish it. It has been quite a journey writing this story. And so far, I haven't been disappointed with my reviews or loyal readers. Thank you guys so much! School has been crazy and so has working. That has taken up most of my time this semester. So I hope you guys accept my apology and I hope that this next chapter suffices for your forgiveness! Thanks again, Courtney

Chapter Sixteen: Just Like You

(I highly recommend listening to this song while reading this chapter!)

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

I could be fake

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold

I could be ruthless

You know I could be just like you

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you

Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean

I could be angry

You know I could be just like you

("Just Like You", Three Days Grace)

(I know that this song is pretty old. But every time I hear it, I think of Draco and his Father. Read the story and find out why! )

Draco, Hermione, and Elleory apparated to Malfoy Manor to join Draco's Father for Christmas Dinner. It had been an eventful morning with Hermione making Chocolate Chip pancakes for everyone. Elle loved them! Draco cringed inwardly when he realized that she would be so hyper later on. And she was. She was literally skipping to her grandfather's estate and giggling all the while. Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand.

"Are you alright?"

Draco looked at Hermione.

"I'm fine, its just I don't want her to like him, or warm up to him. I haven't exactly told her all the pain I had to endure as a child. It was my father's doing that I was the way I was when we were teenagers."

"Draco, you're not your father. You were never meant to be like him. Ever." Hermione said gently. She took his head in her hands, and pulled his face down to greet hers. They touched forheads and she kissed him softly on his lips.

"You sure you don't want to skip this whole ordeal and go back to my place? We could make love all evening." Draco said grinning at his girlfriend.

"Cheeky!" Hermione cried, laughing.

"No, Draco. Your daughter is expecting an evening with her only grandfather, the least your could do is give her a chance to get to know him."

"I cant believe you're so up to doing this! This is the man who nearly killed your precious Potter!"

Draco said this without malice, or at least he didn't think he was, that is, until Hermione gave him "the look". You know, the one that all girls give their significant others when they've said the wrong thing.

Draco noticed he might've said something that had struck a nerve so he sighed, took Hermione's hand in his and they walked up to the door to ring the bell. Elle was bouncing off the walls she was so excited, and still a wee bit hyper.

"Master Draco." The bellhop, Thomas said opening the door and allowing the trio to walk into the grand foyer.

"Your father is waiting for you in the sitting room."

Draco nodded.

"So be it." He muttered to himself and allowed his daughter to go skipping ahead of them.

"You'd think she be a little intimidated." Draco said.

"After all, she was just KIDNAPPED by him." Draco couldn't believe his own flesh and blood.

Hermione smiled after her.

"She's a child, a very intuitive one at that. She's already gotten over it. Look."

Draco had barely noticed that they had already gone past the dining room, kitchen and finally the library in order to reach the sitting room.

The fireplace was casting an orange glow over everything, and Elle had already seated herself across from Lucius.

"Well, are you two going to just stand there gawking, or will you join me and my granddaughter and sit down for some tea?" Lucius asked handing Elle some tea.

"Father." Draco drawled.

"Draco."

"Mister Malfoy."

"Miss Granger."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Draco and Hermione sat down and tried to look anywhere but at the Master of the Manor.

"How was your Christmas Grandfather?"

Lucius looked at Elle.

"It was okay I guess. I didn't have anyone to celebrate with, but that is understandable."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Lucius looked at Draco.

Lucius chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco glared his steel eyes at his father.

"She doesn't know?"

Draco stood up, and grabbed his father's arm. While dragging him outside and into the Library Hermione busied herself with Elle.

"Dont you EVER do that to me again!" Lucius hissed as Draco let go of him.

"Dont you EVER make me look the fool in front of MY daughter!" Draco retaliated.

"Why did you keep me a secret then?"

Draco smirked.

"How could I not? You're a downright bastard, so tell me Father….How could I not?"

Lucius looked at him with disdain.

"Draco…"

"Dont……don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to get my forgiveness or whatever it is you seek from me. That is not why I came. Hermione is the one who wanted me here. And what's more, I did it for Elle."

"You let a mudblood tell you what to do….My how you have changed."

Draco had his wand out before his father could even blink.

"If you ever say that word in front of me again, or even THINK of speaking bad of Hermione, let's just say no one not even the dementors will find your body after what I may do to it."

"Are we clear?"

Draco held the wand to his father's throat without even a second thought. He hated this man more than even Potter or Weasley themselves. And that was saying something.

Lucius looked at his son, searching for something. Draco didn't know what to do but didn't even flinch as his father looked like he was going to be sick at what his son had just said.

"Yes." His father finally replied quietly.

Slowly Draco let down his wand and pocketed it. He put his hands on his hips.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"WHY did you invite us here? You always have a motive Father. I KNOW it's not just because of Elle. You barely even acknowledged her when you kidnapped her."

"How do you know that?"

"Elle tells me everything. Unlike you and I. We have an excellent relationship. She doesn't have to live in fear of me."

"Draco I did what I thought was best for you."

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth!"

"Fuck you. That is bullshit and we both know it."

"Draco I was only following orders."

"Voldemort was a half-blood. I hate to bring up the old ways, but you actually listened to someone BELOW you in stature."

"Draco, you're not stupid. He brainwashed us! Think about it."

Draco walked past him and into the sitting room.

"Hermione, on, we're leaving."

"But Daddy, we've only just got here."

"Draco are you sure?"

"Yes, Hermione. Please, let's just go!"

"Fine! Leave! But Draco know that I loved you. I only thought what I was doing was best!" His father pleaded.

Draco turned to look at him. He loathed his father.

Draco's blood was boiling.

"Not once did you show me you cared. Not once did you hug me, kiss me. Not once did you play quidditch with me when I was young. Not once did you tell me stories, or read to me. All you taught me…….All you taught me was how to hate. How to loathe. How to be just like you. I'll be damned if I'll be just like you. You thought you were sitting beside me, you were only my way. You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Draco was actually tearing up. His face was red, and he felt very hot.

"Daddy are you alright?"

"Yes, honey. I will be fine once we leave here. For good."

Hermione turned to leave, and took one last look at the man that was Lucius Malfoy. For the first time ever he looked back at her and gave her the tiniest of smiles.

Hermione was perplexed to say the least. He still terrified her and she didn't know what to think.

She felt Draco take her hand.

"Baby, come on."

She nodded and once they were outside they both apparated to Hogwarts.

I know this is a bit short, but I wanted to separate the chapters. I should be updating next week. I have my best friend's wedding to go to this week in North Carolina. I'm the maid of honor, so I'll be busy for the next week. I wanted to get this out before I become too bogged down. Thanks to my loyal readers. I love you all! See you soon! 


	17. Letting Go

Learning from a Little Malfoy:

BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!!!!!! okay okay, so i was a bit of a hiatus from this story and im so sorry guys. i've had a major roadblock and writer's block for it and i couldnt figure out what direction to take it in without it sounding cheesy. but i think i have figured something out. thank you so much to all of my faithful readers for not letting me let go of this story. i really love the characters in it, and im glad you have too. DONT forget to give my new story Better Than Me a shot as well. it is darker than my other two, and it hasnt gotten that many reviews yet, but i am proud of it because i wanted to take in it a different direction than this one and The Life I Lead. It is not all fluff, and its not meant to be. i hope you might give it a shot and enjoy it too.

(big breath) Okay, on with the story:)

Chapter 17: Letting Go

They arrived back at Hogwarts.

Draco was breathing hard, and had a tight grip on Elle.

"You can let go now, Dad."

"Oh...sorry." Draco let go of his daughter.

"Elle, why dont you go to your room while your dad and I talk?"

Elle looked at Hermione skeptically but shrugged and hurried to her room.

"Draco..."

He didnt answer right away, but when he did there was a finalilty in his voice.

"Hermione...I really dont want to discuss this now."

"Too bad."

"What?"

"I said too bad. You really need to let go of this anger."

"Hermione, that man never once in his life treated me like a person, much less a son!"

"Yes, i know. But maybe...just maybe he has changed, Maybe he wants to be forgiven and he might just want to get to know his granddaughter!"

Draco let out a long sigh and brushed his hand through his blonde locks.

"I dont know what to do."

"Maybe its not up to you anymore."

Draco looked at his girlfriend questioningly,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Elle should be the one to make the decision."

Draco leaned back in his chair in his bedroom.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe it would take Elle to bring him and his father closer together. Or maybe at least form some sort of cordial relationship if only for the sake of Elle.

Draco looked up at Hermione.

"Alright, fine. I'll go and see what she thinks about her so-called "grandfather"."

Draco walked slowly to his daughter's bedroom.

He raised his fist and knocked quietly, hoping his daughter heard him. He was just so exhausted of everything that he didnt think he raise his fist a second time.

Luckily, she heard and opened her door.

"Dad...?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Come in."

"Um, Elle, when my father was with you-alone i mean, did he treat you...unkindly?"

"No, actually. He was very nice. I mean, he made sure that I was eating and was not treated in a bad way by the house elves either. Although, they were kind of skiddish."

Draco rolled his eyes. That was his father's and his own doing that the elves were that way to begin with. But he decided to not get into elf politics with an eleven year old.

"Well, I'm glad he didnt hurt you."

"Dad, we've been over this. He only kidnapped me to get to you. He was very nice. Well, i guess in his own way. He was very cunning. Almost, funnily so. I mean, he really wanted to explain himself to you. Maybe you should just forgive him. Let go."

Draco chuckled at his intuitive offspring.

"Why is it that you're more like Hermione, and less like your mother?"

"Well i think that's because i never knew mother. I"ve been around Hermione a while now, and i really like her."

"Well, that we can agree on. I like her too. A lot actually."

"So then, what are you going to do?"

"It seems I have a family meeting to attend to."

Elle grinned, well smirked just like her father, and pulled him down to her level.

"There's a good lad." She said and patted him on top of his head.

Draco laughed and grabbed her and began a ticking war.

"I think it's time you were in bed young lady!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, STOP!"

She giggled as he tucked her in.

Draco knelt and kissed her head.

"I love you, Elle."

"I love you too, Dad."

He smiled and tuned to shut her door.

Hermione was waiting in the living room.

"Did it go okay?"

"Yeah, listen do you mind if we cut our evening short? I need to go talk to my father."

Hermione walked over to Draco and kissed him softly.

"Of course not. It's the right thing to do. I love you."

Draco took her hands in his and smiled.

"I dont deserve you."

"No you dont. But I take pity on snarky purebloods."

"Hey!"

Hermione laughed.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, love."

She closed his door, leaving quietly.

He decided to floo to his father's, they had much to discuss.

A few minutes later Draco found himself standing in his father's study, dusting himself off.

"Seriously, this flooing thing isnt all its cracked up to be." Draco said to no one. However his father just happened to be passing by as he heard his son's voice.

"I'd have to agree with you there."

Draco turned to see his father looking over at him.

"Hello, father."

"Son..."

Draco sighed.

Where to begin?

The young blonde cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness, if anything you owe me an apology.."

Lucius merely looked at him.

Draco continued, "I want, er would like you to get to know Elle. She said you treated her well and i thank you for that. However, dont expect me to start dropping her off for weekend stays or vacations or any of that other nonsense. I just think that you do deserve a chance to be her grandfather. Even if you were a less than perfect Dad."

Lucius nodded sighing and sitting down in one of his luxurious chairs.

"Look, Draco i know i wasnt a perfect father.."

Draco snorted.

"Alright, alright, i was awful to you. I only thought i was doing what was best. With Voldemort breathing down my neck. I was brainwashed! If it wasnt for your mother i dont know what i would've done. I lost you at such a young age. After you graduated and left, i led a life of solitude after your mother died, God rest her soul."

"Am i hearing this correctly? You almost sound remorseful."

"That's because I am, son!"

Draco eyed Lucius.

He just didnt know what to believe. He was so confused. But he thought he might as well give it a try with Elle.

"You can see her this weekend after school is over. We'll call this a trial period, probation if you wish. Until i decide if you arent up to something nasty then you wont be alone with her. Myself or Hermione will accompany her. And dont even THINK about insulting Hermione, either. I love her and you WILL respect her."

"As you wish, Draco."

"Good. Now i must be going. It is a school day tomorrow and i've got first years to torture."

Lucius smirked at his son's sarcasm.

Maybe this would be the beginning of more than just a relationship with his granddaugther afterall. Maybe he would also gain a son too.


	18. Family Ties

A/N: As you guys can tell this story has taken a backseat as of late

A/N: As you guys can tell this story has taken a backseat as of late. I am sorry. I know a lot of you have been enjoying it. And for that reason only is why I keep this story open to readers. For that, I thank all of you. Your encouraging words really do inspire me. Don't forget to check out my new story "It's Not My Time", it hasn't gotten a lot of reviews, but it has been added to A LOT of people's story alerts, and for that, I am thankful, and rather proud. "Better Than Me" is still up for people to read too, I just have no idea what to do with it right now, and it is still a WIP.

Anyway, for those of you who have been wondering where I have been, well over the last six months or so I have graduated college (FINALLY), but I have moved back home in order to save money, and I am desperately trying to move back where I was living in college because Austin is an amazing city and I miss it so. I am trying to get a career in teaching and I have just finished my course work in that as well. So this summer is going to be busy with me not only working in reception on Saturdays, but also working as an Assistant Manager to a small boutique during the regular workweek, AND trying to get a job for August so I can move back to Austin. WOAH! Long A/N here, I apologize and on with Chapter 18.

Chapter 18: Family Ties

Ginny Weasley had always been super spunky and of course, a fiery red head. No one however ever seemed to realize how observant she'd always been. This was no bother to her because she actually liked being so. She liked being the one who was always unexpectedly on the ball so to speak. She grinned at Hermione's obvious affection toward Draco and wondered if Harry could ever feel the same about her-again. They were sweethearts shortly after the war, but Harry was always so busy being an Auror that they grew apart. But Ginny was not one to give up so easy, and she just knew that given the proper time, he'd come around.

And so, in March of that school year, Harry joined Ginny for some tea while she had been visiting Hermione. And because said witch had a Muggle Studies class to teach, and Harry had some free time, he approached the youngest Weasley with a dashing smile and sat himself down across from her.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hello, Harry."

"You've been well?"

"Very."

"Well, you look great. Well that is, you always did-do!"

Ginny giggled. She couldn't help it, she loved having that effect on men. Especially Harry Potter. It wasn't that he was their world's savior that made her want him so. No. He was her polar opposite. She liked that. He complimented her in just about everything. She was outspoken, he was rather shy for example. She wanted to be in his world in every way possible and she hoped that he felt the same.

"Harry, why are acting so nervous, it's just me."

"You know why, Ginny. I mean, well-I still love you. I always did. I mean, I know I left things on a sour note and maybe I shouldn't have broken it off the way I did. But I think apart of me was still scared, IS still scared. I've lost so much, and I honestly don't know what I would do if I were to lose you. If anything happened to you, or Ron , or Hermione…."

Ginny interjected.

"Harry, it's alright now. The war is over, and you know as well as I do that we are all adults, we learned how to fight from the best ex-head Auror," she inclined her head toward Harry and winked. "No one, and I mean no one taught us better than you. Ron is extremely adept, and Hermione has Draco to help protect her now, and I'd be hard pressed to mess with him on a good day."

Harry chuckled and sighed. He supposed Ginny was right.

"Well I guess you have a point there."

Ginny nodded.

"Listen, next weekend's a trip to Hogsmeade for the students and teachers. Wanna go with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

A few hours later

Draco paced up and down the rows of his potions class, he eyed Brian Longbottom and rolled his eyes. That boy has made entirely way to many mistakes as of late and he was this close to kicking him out of his class. He'd have to have a parent-teacher conference with Neville soon. Not that it would help, Brian's father was worse than his son in Potions. Draco sighed. He knew that he shouldn't be too hard on the boy, after all, Elle had just received an Outstanding on her latest Herbology exam.

She always raved about Professor Longbottom's amazing knowledge of plants. The oddest thing about it was that Draco actually worked amicably enough with Longbottom. They had to. Potions and Herbology went hand in hand with each other. Draco rolled his eyes. The irony could be sliced with a butter knife.

Draco looked at his watch.

"That's time, children. Please bottle your potions and bring them up to me with your names written on the flask."

Single file lines were brought up and Draco smiled slightly when his daughter brought her what looked to be perfect potion up to him.

"Thank you Miss Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Professor."

She flashed her pearly whites, and noticed her father give her a slight wink.

Sometimes, it was really cool to be the teacher's daughter.

The students filed out while Elle waited for her father. They were going to walk to the Great Hall together. It was dinnertime and she was starving.

"Ready?"

"Yes dad. I am so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

"Would his name be Buckbeak by any chance?"

Elle giggled. She had heard the story numerous times about the "bloody chicken" that nearly killed her father. In fact, she really liked hippogriffs, especially Buckbeak. Hagrid still kept him on the grounds to eat incoming bats.

"No dad. But nice try. I doubt Professor Potter would let you harm his godfather's, not to mention friend's, prized animal."

Draco grunted. He really really disliked Harry Potter.

"Speak of the devil." He said to himself as he saw Harry approaching with Ginny.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Weaslette."

They greeted each other cordially.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes, Elle?"

"I was wondering if you'd show me how to produce a patronus charm?"

Draco looked at his daughter.

Harry looked up nervously at Draco.

"Um, Elle, that is extremely advanced magic. Particularly for someone your age. I'm not sure it would be very appropriate for me to show someone so young. Perhaps when you're a little older. Besides, your dad could show you how too."

Elle rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you're the best at it. I've heard Professor Granger say that you did it in only your third year. Dad couldn't do it at all until after he had graduated Hogwarts. It seems he didn't have very many happy memories."

"Alright, young lady. That is enough embarrassing me for one day."

Elle had completely forgotten that her father was standing behind her.

"Oops. Sorry dad. I'll see you later."

Draco watched as Elle walked over to the Slytherin table. He sighed. That girl was going to be his undoing. That is, unless Hermione got to him first. Although, he didn't think he'd mind if Hermione undid him at all.

"Wow, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry.

"Precocious, isn't she?"

"Extremely."

Harry had to agree. She was bold, that was for sure.

"Just like her father."

Harry nodded.

"Sorry about that. She wants to learn everything she can as soon as she gets whiff of a new spell or anything of the like she gets a higher than mighty attitude about things."

"Look Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind me teaching her early I don't have a problem with it. Of course, if you'd like to teach her then I certainly wouldn't mind either."

"I know, Potter. She can wait til she's of age."

"Alright. She wont be taught til fifth year then when students learn that spell."

"Well I don't mean that. She can learn in third year."

"You sure? It takes a lot out of someone at that age. I should know."

"Yes, Potter. But if you're scrawny ass can learn to do it at thirteen then so can she!"

Harry held up his hands.

"Alright. Fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let's eat."

"Alright."

Harry guided Ginny and Draco over to the teacher's table. Draco sat with Hermione and began filling his plate.

Hermione kissed his cheek.

"How was your day?"

"Great. My daughter becomes more like me everyday, and for that I couldn't be happier."

Hermione grinned.

"As you should be. She's your family Draco."

Draco took Hermione hand.

"So are you Hermione. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't."


End file.
